


Quirky Ghosts

by aevumrhyme



Series: Quirky Ghosts [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Dad Might, Dad Vlad, Dan and Bakugou are besties, Dan/CW are one of the queerplatonic relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Pariah Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Clockwork, Observants are Good Parents, Pariah Dark loves his son Vlad, Queerplatonic Relationships, Send Endeavor To The Shadow Realm, Suicide Attempt, Vlad is very fucking protective of every single child he babysits, and all of class 1a, how could they not be, it just doesnt happen now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevumrhyme/pseuds/aevumrhyme
Summary: Thirteen year old Vlad babysits the kids in his neighborhood. He loves every single child that he babysits no matter how troublesome they were(Prime cases of troublesome were the twins Johnny and Shadow). He loves how excited they get showing off their quirks to him and their dreams of being heroes.Vlad told them all he would protect them no matter what. The only problem was...he had no quirk.





	1. Love For The Children

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...time to combine my old obsession and my new obsession! This was the result.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad _really_ loves the children.

“Vladdy!”

Vlad slammed his books shut when he heard Jack Fenton’s voice boom from the other side of the door. Getting up from the table, he walked to the door, a deep frown marring his features as he opened the door.

“Vladdy!”

“Mr. Fenton, there is no need for you to shout for All-Might’s sake. The whole neighborhood can hear you.” Vlad grumbled.\

Jack smiled apologetically, “Mads says I need to work on my voice. I’ve been trying but…” He trailed off, rubbing his neck sheepishly. _‘So that’s where Daniel gets it from.’_ Vlad thought. “Anyways, Mads and I need to take Jazz to the hospital. It’s a bit far from home and little Danny doesn’t really like going with us to the hospital about his sister. So can you-?”

Vlad nodded, “Gladly.” He stepped out on the porch and peered behind Jack’s booming figure to see Danny tightly hugging his father. “Hello Daniel.”

Daniel slowly looked up at Vlad, a thousand kilowatt grin gradually replaced the tiny frown upon seeing his babysitter. “Fruitloop!” He shrieked happily, running up to the teen and hugging Vlad’s legs. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

A smile tugged at Vlad’s lips as he looked down and ruffled Danny’s hair, “Hello little Badger.” He said, ushering Danny in the house and waving Jack goodbye.

Danny skipped into the living room, the eight year old placing his bags on the sofa. After he sat down and got comfortable, he pulled out his 2DS and started playing video games. Vlad doesn’t say anything not just because he didn’t want to disturb Danny while he was playing but because he wanted to study some more.

The doorbell rings again and Vlad withholds a groan as he went back to the door. Slamming the door open, Vlad’s frown returned again, “If you’re trying to convert me, I am not….interested.” His voice trailed off when he looked down and saw Dan expectantly looking up at him with huge, round red eyes. “Need a place to stay?”

“Mhhmm, I can stay here Cheesehead?” Dan asked, holding his All Might backpack to his chest while shuffling his feet. 

“Always.” Vlad gestured for Dan to come inside, “You need a stable home, not whatever alley you can find to sleep in.” He said sternly, still standing at the door. Dan doesn’t respond, gravitating towards the sofa, sitting down next to Danny and opting to watch him play whatever game he was playing.

Less than two minutes passed and the doorbell rang once again, Vlad simply opened the door, only to come face to face with a grinning Clockwork floating above the ground. “Vlad!”

He grinned once again, sidestepping the small child, “You’re dropping them off?”

Clockwork’s parents nodded, narrowing their eye at him, “A single scratch-”

“And you’re gonna make me wish I was never born. I got it.” Vlad finished, unperturbed by the threat. He had heard it many times since he first started babysitting Clockwork, and at this point it had became tradition for the child’s parents to say it every time they dropped Clockwork off. “They’re in good hands, don’t worry.”

They both harrumphed, their eye softening when Clockwork flew closer to Vlad, tightly hugging their babysitter’s neck, “Hi Vlad!” The child squealed, turning their head around to their parent’s. “Mama, you heard Vlad! I’m in good hands! Bye Mama! Bye Mommy!”

Clockwork’s ‘Mama’-or ‘Mommy’(Vlad can’t tell who’s who, they all looked the exact same to him.) stepped up to them and gave a tender goodbye kiss on their cheek. Vlad absentmindedly shooed the child in the house while apathetically watching as the two women teleported away in a bright flash.

 _‘Showoffs.’_ Vlad tsked, stepping inside his home and slamming the door shut. The deep seated frown faded into a content smile when he saw his favorite children happily playing together. He walked over to the table and shoved his textbooks and homework off the table. He wouldn’t have had any time to work on it since the children showed up and he was already ahead on his class by several weeks, so what was the harm in Vlad taking a break?

He sat on the sofa with Dan, Clockwork and Danny, turned on the tv and the three children immediately became quiet when All-Might’s voice boomed proudly from the tv.

_“Hello little ones! Are you prepared for an adventure?”_

“Yes!” The three shouted energetically, shoving each other as they rushed to sit as close as possible to the tv screen.

_“Then let’s go! I’m sure there’s someone in need!”_

Danny, Dan and Clockwork’s starry eyes remained glued to the tv throughout the entire episode, cheering enthusiastically when All-Might successfully defeated the villains. The episode ended and the three turned around to Vlad.

“Vlad?” Danny called out, twiddling his thumbs.

“Yes?”

“What’s your Quirk?” The eight year old asked, “It’s a cool Quirk, right? Fruitloop has to have a cool Quirk because he’s awesome!”

Dan and Clockwork shot up, voices clamoring over each other, “It has to be a really cool Quirk!”

“There’s no way his Quirk is better than mine!”

“Yuh-uh, it’s totally better than _your_ Quirk Dan! We have plenty of fire Quirks in the world!”

“What’s so special about overexaggerated special effects from The Matrix?”

“I happen to have a pretty awesome Quirk thank you very much Dan!”

“Clocky’s right! I’ve never seen a quirk like theirs!”

“Shut up Icicle!”

Vlad slid off the sofa and scooted over to the three, harshly shushing them. “What have I told you three about arguing with each other?” He scolded, not moving when the three wilted and apologized to him. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to. It’s not nice nor is it appropriate to insult each other’s Quirks. _Every”_ Vlad gently jabbed his finger in each of their chest to emphasize his point. “Quirk is special in its way, no matter how many people share the same type of Quirk.”

“Sorry that I called your Quirk...not special.” Clockwork mumbled, not facing Dan. “It’s a pretty cool Quirk and I guess you’re cool as well.”

Dan rolled his eyes and shrugged, “I’m sorry about calling yours special effects from The Matrix, it’s better than that.”

“I’m sorry about yelling!” Danny exclaimed, before beginning to float upwards. “Can you tell us your Quirk now? I promise we won’t yell! Right guys?”

“Promise!” “No more yelling!”

Vlad felt time slow to a standstill seeing the three eight year olds staring up expectantly. What was he _supposed_ to say? _‘Oh I don’t have a Quirk!’_ Well…he could say that, but he didn’t want to deal with the heartbreak and disappointment that he’d face from his kids. He felt Danny’s nose touching his and the young boy impatiently tapping on his cheek and he knew that they were waiting on him to answer the question. Vlad took a deep breath, looked Danny straight in the eye and said, “My Quirk? It’s to love all of you all unconditionally.”

Vlad watched as the three went into deep thought and had his breath knocked out of him when they lunged at him, small arms wrapping around his neck, sides and arms.

“I knew you had such an awesome quirk!” Danny declared excitedly, “Fruitloop’s awesome so he deserved an awesome Quirk!”

“It’s pretty cool I guess.” Dan mumbled.

“That’s why you’re the best babysitter ever!” Clockwork screeched, burying his head in Vlad’s arm.

Vlad nodded mutely. He was Quirkless, yes, but being the proud babysitter of such amazing and powerful soon to be heroes was better than any Quirk in existence.

Especially All-Might’s.

* * *

Two years had passed and those two years had brought long some pretty significant changes in Vlad’s life. Dan had become a permanent residence at his house. Klemper had moved into the neighborhood and had quickly wormed his way into Vlad’s heart when he had started babysitting the child. Vlad worries about the boy’s parents. How could they not notice that the boy had an ice Quirk and where did they disappear to half the time? Not only did he start babysitting Klemper, but all the children he babysat were getting more and more powerful by the second. Vlad beamed widely every time Johnny manipulated his luck, every time Spectra use her Quirk to sap away his misery when she noticed that he was depressed, every time Technus snapped his fingers to try and fix his laptop only to cause a blackout in the neighborhood. Damn, Vlad was proud of every single one of his kids and he was happy that out of the eight billion people in this extraordinary world, that _he_ was the one who got to see them grow into the wonderful preteens they are now. Not only did his children grow stronger, but also, so did their ambitions. Each time his children came over, they would sit in front of the television to watch All-Might(Vlad swore that he was going to buy them all All-Might merchandise for Christmas one year just to see how they would react) and afterwards each child would vehemently declare that _they_ would be better then All-Might and be number one hero.

All his kids were vying for the title of number one hero and a lot of hearts would be broken when they didn’t get to be number one. But he didn’t care that his children became number one hero to the world because they were already number one in his human heart.

Not to mention that for every hero that existed, there were three times as many villains that existed as well. It was extremely common for Vlad to come across a villain vandalizing some part of the city or terrorizing the citizens when he was walking home from school or taking his children out on an adventure. Time after time he had to pull them back, act as the voice of reason when they wanted to foolishly jump into the middle of the fight. (“Vlad! I have to help the people, it’s what heroes do!” “I’m not going to lose you because of your recklessness!”) Nevertheless, he encouraged his children to keep using their powers, to keep growing stronger so that they can be the best heroes this world has never seen despite the fact his heart breaks every time he thinks about his children dying at the hands of a villain and every time he dreams about their broken bodies mangled beyond recognition, _dead_ empty eyes boring into his soul.

Vlad swore to himself that he would never let that happen.

 _‘How’s a Quirkless kid like yourself supposed to protect your_ **_Quirky_ ** _children?’_ His mind hissed at him.

_‘I might not have a Quirk but that’s not going to fucking stop me.’_

And thus, Vlad began to vigorously train his body. Several months have passed by and he had noticed his now defined muscles, his improved endurance, his improved _everything._ One of his children had noticed and he had waved it off with the excuse that his school had upped the intensity of their gym classes.

He didn’t need them to know that he was training his Quirkless body to protect his Quirky children.

Everything had changed when he met Izuku Midoriya.

It had been another normal day. Vlad was walking home from school when he heard a young child shouting in pain off in the distance. Babysitter senses now awoken, Vlad simpered off to the side of the buildings until he finally came across the scene of the crime, and ducked behind a dumpster so that he wouldn’t be seen. Three versus one. The victim, a young child with bright green and black curly was on the floor and curled in on himself, and had seemed to succumb to defeat at the hands at two of the bullies who settled on kicking his chest while the third stood tall and proudly.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at the third child, whose spiky wheat hair and red eyes struck him as familiar although he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

_“Vlad! I made a new friend!” Dan shouted as he skipped through the door._

_“Who?”_

_“Katsuki Bakugou! He has red eyes like me, spiky hair, and Skulker had likened it to wheat and he has this really cool Quirk where he can make explosions!”_

Ah. Katsuki Bakugo. Vlad had always wanted to meet him but not under these circumstances.

Regardless of that fact, that child on the concrete needed to be saved. Coming out from his hiding spot, Vlad cautiously approached the four. “Hey! Get away from him!” Vlad shouted, face twisted in anger.

Two of the bullies ran away at the sound of his voice but Katsuki remained there, the ten year old still stood there, as if he was waiting for a fight.

“You know, when I said get away from him, that included you too.”

Katsuki’s bony fingers curled in on theirself, prepared to snap them if need be. Vlad assumes that’s how he uses his Quirk. “What the fuck are you going to do?”

Vlad tilted his head, slowly taking a step towards Katsuki. “You wanna be a hero right?” Katsuki nodded. “Imagine what would happen if I were to tell the UA that you were mercilessly harming innocent civilians? I don’t think they would like that, because that’s not what heroes do. By that logic, you couldn’t possibly be accepted into UA and you. Couldn’t. Be. A. Hero.” Each word was accented by the babysitter taking another step until he was standing nose to nose to Katsuki.

“You wouldn’t fucking try it.” Katsuki warned, his voice hardening but Vlad could hear the slight twinge of nervousness in his voice.

Vlad shrugged, “But I would.” He said aloud, eyes quickly flashing down to see the green haired boy’s wide eyes gazing up at him. “So unless you want your chances of ever getting to UA ruined before you even get there to take the exam, then I suggest you get out of this alley. Now.”

Katsuki glared down at the other boy, who curled in on himself once again, before he returned his stony glare at Vlad. “Fine,” He spat, releasing his fingers from their tense position. “This ain’t over you fucking useless Deku.” He strutted past Vlad, not bothering to look him in the eye.

Vlad watched the wheat haired blond leave the alley and then returned his attention to the boy on the ground. Extending a hand out to the child, he smiled gently when the boy grabbed it and pulled himself up off the ground.

“T-thank you but you d-didn’t have to do that.” The boy whimpered, pointedly making sure not to look Vlad in the eye.

Vlad blinked in astonishment. Did this child honestly expect for him to let him get bullied? He shook his head, “If I left you there, I wouldn’t have been a good model for the children I babysit. They want to be heroes, and heroes help any and everybody in need.” Vlad said firmly. “What’s your name?”

“Deku! Wait-”

“You aren’t useless.”

“It’s Izuku Midoriya! I want to be a hero even though I don’t have a Quirk!”

Izuku Midoriya...was just like him. Quirkless. There was someone else who was just like him, he wasn't alone. Vlad nodded, his face neutral as to not betray his excitement, “Izuku, would you like for me to train you to defend yourself? You do need to be strong in order to be a hero.”

Izuku’s dark emerald eyes shone brightly and Vlad swore that he saw the whites in Izuku’s eyes swirl in happiness. “You think I can be a hero? Even though I don’t have a Quirk?” 

“Absolutely.”

Fifteen year old Vlad Masters adopted Izuku as one of the many children he babysat in that moment.

* * *

 “Ember? What do you know about Izuku Midoriya?” Vlad asked, rolling his eyes in irritation when he had noticed that she wasn’t paying attention to him due to her headphones being practically glued to her ears. He thinks that if she wasn’t so gung-ho about being a hero, she would have a fantastic career as a pop singer. He tapped her shoulder a few times to catch her attention and was close to ripping Ember’s headphones off her head when she turned around to face him.

“Huh?”

“What do you know about Izuku Midoriya?”

Her bright, toxic green eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Oh! IZU!” She exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table and Vlad prepared for her to run her mouth at the speed of light. “He’s really nice and he’s pretty cute but I don’t think you wanna know that Vlad. He doesn’t have many friends, except for us. A lot of people laugh at him in class and he’s really, really anla-ana-” Her cheeks reddened in frustration when she found herself unable to pronounce the word correctly.

“Analytical?” Vlad offered.

“Yes! That word. Izuzu’s really _analytical,”_ Ember grinned when she could say the word correctly, “And he says he’s friends with Kacchan? But Skulker doesn’t like how that Wheatie treats him, Dan tries to make sure Katsuki doesn’t mess with him too often.”

Katsuki Bakugou was _friends_ with Izuku? With the way he treated the poor child? “Impossible.” Vlad said empathically.

“It’s true! He says they’re friends but I’m not really sure either.” Ember replied, scratching her cheek.

“Thank you Emmy,” He said earnestly running a hand through her fiery hair. “Keep working on your homework. Your mom says you need to work on your kanji.”

* * *

Several years have passed and Vlad was thoroughly impressed with the progress Izuku made. Not only had the boy grown stronger but he had also grown more confident.

Impressed was not the proper word to describe how he felt towards Izuku. His heart swelled every single damn time Izuku threw a punch powerful enough to knock out him out. Vlad beamed stupidly every time that he told his bullies to leave him alone(Kacchan still scared him but they were working on it). No, impressed was not the word at all.

 Vlad Masters was proud of Izuku Midoriya.

 “Vladchan!” Izuku called out and Vlad turned his head upon hearing Izuku yell his name, “Vladchan, Vladchan, Vlacchan!” He chanted as he jumped at Vlad, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

 “Hello Izuku.” Vlad greeted warmly.

 “Vlacchan! Can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead, Izuku.”

Izuku innocently lolled his head to the side,  “What’s your Quirk?”

For the second time, Vlad felt time slow down to a complete stop. He didn’t have a Quirk. But Izuku didn’t need to know that, he didn’t need to let down the green haired boy he had been training for two years. Izuku didn’t need to have his dreams destroyed by him. Yet, Izuku needed to know the truth, he deserved to know that that his main motivator was also Quirkless.

For the second time in his life, Vlad was at a loss on what to do.

“Vlacchan?” Izuku cooed, ruffling the babysitter’s grey hair, “You don’t have a Quirk either?”

“Izu-”

“I figured it out when I never saw you use it and it took you too long to answer my question.” Izuku explained, his eyes still shone brightly. “But it’s okay! We can be Quirkless and we can be heroes _together.”_

Vlad wasn’t the type of hero Izuku wanted to be. He was more behind the scenes, motivate the public heroes, push them to their limits. He was the enforcer... of sorts. Vlad Masters was not cut out to be the type of hero Izuku was destined to be.

However, that didn’t mean he had to destroy Izuku’s dreams. He pulled the twelve year old Izuku closer to his chest. “Exactly, we can be heroes together.” Vlad agreed.

“Yea! And maybe, if we train really, really hard we can be better than Kacchan!”

A humorous snort escaped the babysitter, Katsuki was always on Izuku’s mind. Vlad rubbed Izuku’s shoulders reassuringly. “I believe we can be better than Kacchan.”

“You’re the best Vlad.” Izuku whispered.

 


	2. Attempts and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempts were made, injuries recieved, and truths revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide Attempt

Izuku Midoriya wishes for his best friend Kacchan would stop hurting him. All his other friends told him to dump him, because what they had was not a _real_ friendship. _Real_ friendships didn't involve people brutally kicking the shit out of each other, they said. _Real_ friendships didn't involve people cowering in fear of the other. _Real_ friendships didn’t involve belittlement or verbal abuse. By that logic Izuku countered, Dan and Clockwork, Technus and Skulker shouldn’t be friends. But, they said, the difference was that they understood that the other didn’t mean the biting belittlement behind their words. The punches they threw were friendly, and even if they weren't, those types of fights were reserved for training or extreme emotional duress where words were futile. Katsuki, they said, meant everything that he said towards him, that Kacchan want to hurt Izuku with every punch the boy threw at him.

Kacchan, they said, was not nice.

Izuku Midoriya wished that his friends would understand that Kacchan his friend and friends have their own way of expressing theirselves. Kacchan...was just more violent that’s all. But Izuku still accepted Kacchan as he was, but it would still be nice if he didn’t hurt him.

The fourteen year old stares at his teacher as he steps in front of the podium, “I will distribute the career aspiration documents.” The teacher said, slamming his hands on the Podium. “But, hey, most of you aspire to go into the heroes section right?”

The teacher was met with exclamations of confirmation along with various students using their quirks. Izuku raised his hand up low enough so that no one could see him.

“Sir!” Kacchan scoffed, kicking his feet up on the desk. “Please don’t put me in the same bag as ‘others!’ I don’t intend to be…buddies with those with ‘weak individualities!’”

In response, the entire class shouted angrily, “What do you mean by that Katsuki?”

“Ah, I remember,” The teacher interrupted, “Bakugou, you wanted to go to Yuuei High School, didn’t you?”

Once again, the class whispered loudly, “That national high school? It takes a total score of seventy-nine to get in there this year, right?!”

“It’s also said that the entrance examination has an air of...cut throat...I think?”

Kacchan shot up out of his desk, climbing up on his desk and standing arrogantly as he looked down on everyone else. “I’m not surprised that you all are quacking! I got an A at the exams! Me! I did that!” He shouted jerking his thumbs at himself. “I am the only one that will go to Yuuei! I **_will_** surpass All Might and I **_will_** become the highest ranked hero of them all! I **_will_** leave my name forever in the annual ranking of the richest people in the **_WORLD!”_**

Kacchan paused before he continued, “Now that I think about it, it’s true that Midoriya also wants to enter Yuuei as well.” He finished waiting for several of his classmates to pick up where he left off.

“You’re joking right Midoriya?” One student asked, wide eyes staring at Izuku in disbelief.

Another simply gave him a flat glare, “You’re serious, what a disgrace. A Quirkless idiot like _you?_ Bwah! How cute, I can’t wait to see you fly across the street and die because of how stupid you are.”

Izuku remained quiet, shrinking in on himself when a majority of his classmates burst out into laughter. Frustrated, Izuku stood up and slammed his hands on the table, “It-It’s not set in stone. You say that because just because it’s never happened and-”

He screamed when Kacchan lunged forward to punch on his desk, and all he can see is smoke. Everything settles down for him to see Dan is standing in front of him with his green shield in front of the two and Kacchan..

...Kacchan is furious.

“Dan?” Kacchan spoke again, his red eyes zeroed in on the flaming haired boy, “Why are you protecting such a useless thing like Deku?”

Dan looked back at Izuku, jerking his head, gesturing for Izuku to get from behind him. Izuku does so, his dark emerald eyes fearfully looking up at the explosive Quirk user. “You want to know why I protect Izuku?” Dan asked, his voice steely, stare unyielding, _fearless_ . “I protect _Izuku_ because he is my friend, I protect _Izuku_ because he is not useless, I protect _Izuku_ because I care about him, which is more that can be said about you Katsuki.”

The other teen tilted his head in curiosity. “Oh? What is it that can be said about me?” Kacchan asked testily, his fingers resting at his sides but posed just perfectly for him to snap them if need be.

“It can be said that you’re a bully. That you are too goddamn prideful. That you don’t give a damn about anybody except yourself.” Dan responded, quickly averting his gaze to see Katsuki was prepared to attack him at any second. “With that, I’m not sure how good of a hero you would be ‘Kacchan.’ Also, who gives a damn that you got an A on the exams? I got also got an A. So did Danny, Ember, Skulker, Spectra, and there are many more people in our year that got As on their exams. You won’t be the only one going to Yuuei, so it’s best you get that delusion of grandeur out of your head.”

Kacchan doesn’t say anything for a full minute. “If I see you there-”

“There is no if. You _will_ see me there.”

Izuku looks up from the ground to see Kacchan hatefully glaring at him and gulped.

* * *

 “I still have things to settle with you, good for nothing.” Kacchan said. Izuku fearfully looked up to see the other teen with his ‘Hero Analysis #13’ in his hands. His _sweaty_ hands.

“What is that Katsuki?” One of the others asked.

“I don’t know! Let’s see,” Kacchan drawled, turning the notebook around so that he and the other two students can see. “For the future? Seriously Deku.” He cackled madly.

The green haired boy shot up out his desk, “It doesn’t concern you! Give it back!” He shouted, reaching out to snatch it out of Kacchan’s hands, his heart shattering when Kacchan slammed his hands together to create and explosion, effectively charring the notebook. Izuku’s heart broke even more when Kacchan threw it out the window.

“Some say it is possible to determine the person who will be the first ranked hero at the start of the year.” Kacchan stated. “I want those who claim that title of ‘one who seeks to continue his studies at Yuuei’ to have a certain dignity.”

He went silent and in a flash violently gripped Izuku’s shoulders. “For the moment...forget the idea of entering the contest of entering Yuuei, you dirty nerd!” Kacchan closed his eyes and grinned and tears pool in Izuku’s eyes because this smiling Kacchan wasn’t the one he knew when he was younger.

Kacchan let go and called his lackeys to follow him to the door, Izuku’s shoulders furiously shaking as tears fell down his cheeks. “Hey Deku! I forgot. There is a method that can be really effective if you want to become a hero so much. Make a leap of faith. Believe with all your might that you will have your ‘individuality’ in another world!” He laughed, as he finally left the classroom.

Izuku stood there and trembled, his hands shooting up to cover his mouth to prevent the sobs from escaping his body.

_‘If I make a leap of faith, not only can I have a Quirk but also there will be another world where Kacchan won’t hurt me.’_

* * *

 “Kitty!” A boy with dirty blond hair, green eyes and pale white skin yelled out, running to the booth that said girl was in and suavely sliding in the dining booth with her. He immediately turned around and kissed Kitty on the cheek, grinning goofily when she giggled and turned away from him. “That’s _my_ girl.”

“Johnny!” Kitty whined, swatting him on the arm, “Everyone knows this! Stop it!”

Another boy whose body looks like it’s been dipped in black ink also sat in the booth, reaching out to grab Ember’s milkshake and began drinking it, smirking when she sweat dropped. “Come on bro, chill out buddy.” He said, continuing to casually sip on the milkshake, “No one would dare to steal your _future_ wife.”

“Damn right, they wouldn’t dare do it!” Johnny playfully raged, jabbing the other boy with his elbow and then shaking a fist in the air. “Or else they would face the wrath of Johnny 13 and Shadow!”

“The whole world trembles in fear at the mere mention of Johnny 13 and Shadow.” Skulker deadpanned, sliding his milkshake to Ember, hiding a smile when her eyes lit up and began to greedily drink the milkshake. Skulker’s green eyes flicker over to see Dan standing at the table. “‘Sup Dan?”

Dan waved at the ragtag group, eyebrows furrowing upwards in concern, “Hey, has Izuku arrived yet? He said he would be here to hang out with us.”

Everyone at the table stared at each other before shaking their head no. “You know how Izuku runs a little late sometimes.” Danny piped up, trying to calm the group down. “That just might be it.”

Dan shook his head, “Izuku would let us know if he’s going to be late. Something’s not right.” Whipping his phone out, Dan quickly typed out a message and sent it to the group chat.

_Lumiere: hey anyone seen Izuku?!!? he was supposed to be meet up with me and several others for some milkshakes but he’s not here..._

_LesMisery: sorry man_

_Vacuum: you KNOW HOW IZUKU RUNS LATE? MAYBE HE’S LATE_

_Vacuum: SORRY MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK_

_Lumiere: its fine, its cool but this dont feel right. somethings wrong_

_Lumiere: please_

_Lumiere: guys somethings wrong somethings isnt right_

_Technus: alright ill get everyone and were gonna start a search party, you call vlad so we get some help from someone a lil older._

Dan then called Vlad, nervously biting his lip as he heard the dial tone ring ominously. _‘Vlad please pick up the phone.’_

_“Hello?”_ Vlad’s voice rumbled through the phone and Dan sighed in relief when he heard his big brother’s voice.

“Vlad? You seen Izuku?”

_“I’m sorry to say I haven’t. Is something wrong Dan?”_

“Yea, he was supposed to hang with me, Emmy, Kitty and a few others and have milkshakes.” Dan explained, his hands shaking as he did so. “But he’s not here, everyone says he’s running late but it’s not like him to do this. Something’s wrong, I can’t shake this feeling of wrongness off.”

_“Where did you last see him?’_

“School.” Dan shot off.

_“I’ll start there, you and everyone else look in the surrounding areas of wherever you're at.”_ Vlad ordered. Dan mutely nodded and hung up the phone. Dan turned around to see everyone looking up at him, concern swimming in their eyes.

“Let’s go find Izuku.”

* * *

 Vlad Masters started running to Izuku school the second Dan had hung up on him.

He grabbed hold of a pole, sliding across the ground and kicking up dirt as he did so. He ran inside the building, quickly checking inside of every classroom and every possible hiding spot for any sight of Izuku, his heart beating faster every time he didn’t see the boy.

“Excuse me? Can I help you?” A teacher called out.

Of all the times that a teacher had to show up, one just had to show up _now._ Repressing a snarl, Vlad sharply turned around to face the teacher. “Have you seen Izuku Midoriya?” He asked, not caring how the teacher flinched at the coldness in his voice. “It’s imperative you tell me if you have or haven’t seen him.”

The teacher shook her head, “I haven’t seen him. He’s not my student anyways.” She stuttered out. 

“Thank you for your co-operation, ma’am.” He snarled out, roughly shoving her away from him and he broke out into another run up the stairs.

Thirty minutes passed by, consisting of Vlad bursting into empty classrooms and empty hallways only to come up with nothing every time he did so. He finally reached the roof, he breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Izuku on the roof.

“Izuku!” He called out, bending over and resting his knees to catch his breath. “Izuku let’s go! Everyone’s worried sick about you!”

Izuku didn’t move and Vlad’s piercing blue eyes narrowed at Izuku and immediately shot up when he saw the green haired boy standing dangerously close to the edge. Vlad took two steps forward, _“Izuku._ Get away from there, you’ll get hurt!” 

Izuku carefully turned around and Vlad recoiled seeing the fourteen year old’s dark emerald eyes wide as saucers but they lacked the liveliness Vlad had loved about the boy. They were empty, dead, and he thinks about the nightmares he has where all his children were dead and were staring at him with their lifeless eyes.

Izuku Midoriya was dead, Vlad realized, and someone had murdered him. Vlad was going to find out _who_ murdered his child.

“Vlacchan,” Izuku began, his lips twitching to form his infamous thousand kilowatt smile, “Maybe I want to hurt myself. I have to, you see, I’m useless. Useless people can’t do anything. I can’t do anything Vlacchan. Almost everyone has beaten me, pushed me away, bullied me. But you came and you tried to help me and you made me stronger but that didn’t stop everyone else, I tried to push through it. I really did Vlacchan, I tried _so_ hard.” His breath hitched and tears began to blur his vision, preventing him from noticing Vlad slowly inching closer to him. “They broke me Vlacchan, yet Kacchan gave me some good advice today. For the first time today he was helpful, he was still loud and mean but he gave me great advice, so I should follow it.”

“Izuku you don’t listen to Kacchan!” Vlad shouted, “Especially not now!”

“But you said not to refuse good advice, Vlacchan.” The boy’s raised his hands up and looked down at them, “It’s a win-win Vlacchan. No one yells at me, no one hits me. Not anymore. Kacchan wouldn’t hate me anymore, he would be happy. I could get a quirk and I could be happy.” He tilted his head, closed his eyes and beamed brightly at Vlad and Vlad is broken by how _wrong_ it was. “Goodbye Vlacchan. I’ll see you in the next world!”

Izuku fell back.

**_“IZUKU NO!”_ **

Vlad’s feet moved on their own, he lunged at Izuku, grinning sadly when he successfully caught Izuku in his arms. Turning around so that his back was facing the ground and Izuku was facing the sky, Vlad braced himself for the impact with the hard concrete, biting back a scream of pain when his head eventually hit the concrete.

“Vlacchan! VLACCHAN! WAKE UP!” Izuku screamed brokenly, frantically shaking his babysitter’s chest. The tears that were falling down his cheeks fell down faster when Vlad looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, his hands reaching out to cup Izuku’s face. “You’re safe Izu.” Vlad whispered before his eyes closed.

“VLACCHAN WAKE UP!” Vlad wouldn’t wake up, _Vlad wouldn’t wake up._ He killed Vlad, Vlad was gone and it was his fault that he was dead. Oh god, he was a murderer. Izuku choked down another sob and laid his head on Vlad’s chest.

_Tha-thump. Thump-thump._  

Vlacchan was alive. Vlacchan was alive. **_Vlacchan was alive._ **

_‘Vlacchan won’t be alive much longer if you don’t hurry up and get him to a hospital.’_ Izuku’s mind screamed at him. _‘HURRY UP AND GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL’_

Izuku quickly stood up and bent down to pick Vlad up, grunting as he struggled to maintain a steady grip on him. Once he did so, he broke into a run to the hospital.

* * *

_'I should have kept my head up, I shouldn’t have listened to Kacchan.’_ Izuku thought guiltily as he walked under the bridge, holding Vlad’s body closer to his chest. _‘Instead I was weak and Vlacchan is hurt because of me.’_

He froze hearing the metal lid for the manhole rattle loudly, his eyes widening when he and Vlad were swallowed up in a glob. Vlad’s blue eyes flew open and both teenagers began to struggle. _‘A villain? This isn’t what Vlacchan and I needed right now! I must be strong for Vlacchan!”_ thought Izuku as his hands attempted to grab hold of the slime villain.

“Don’t worry,” It said, one of its eyes zeroing in on Izuku. “Stop wriggling like that. I’m gonna take control of both of your bodies for a little while. It’ll hurt for a good forty-five seconds and then the pain will disappear.”

_‘NO! I need to get help for Vlacchan! You can not take control of my body!’_

“Thanks for that man, you’re my **hero.”**

_‘I can’t breathe! I’m losing...my strength. I failed Vlacchan, I failed my friends, I failed my mother. I’m so sorry.’_

“DO NOT WORRY KID! I’M HERE! TEXAS…. **_SMASH!!!”_ **

The slime villian loosened it’s grip on Vlad and Izuku, the two flying to the wall and the green haired boy grabbed Vlad’s injured body close to his body. Green eyes widened as he recognized his hero standing tall and proud.

“All...Might.” He whispered, his mouth agape and everything seemed to short circuit in his brain.

“You and your friend seemed to be alright! I deeply apologize for you and your friend for getting in the line of fire!” All Might boomed loudly, smiling so hard that Izuku thought his cheeks must be hurting by now. He held up a bottle that contained the villian. “Anyways it’s thanks to you and your friend, that I managed to pull a ‘checkmate’ on the villian!”

“Izuku...Izuku.” Vlad groaned, coughing up blood. “Please stop that yelling, my head is hurting.” He turned his head to see Izuku pointing at All Might and the babysitter’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Wait till his children found out he met _All Might._

* * *

Vlad isn’t sure how it happened but he’s suddenly on the roof. Izuku is standing next to him, holding his shoulder to make sure he doesn’t fall. All Might is standing next to the fence, his hands tightly holding on the fence and Vlad knows that the hero has to go.

“Izuku…” He mumbled.

Izuku seems to not ignore him, his mind was hyper focused on All Might.

“Can I be a become a hero even without a Quirk?” Izuku asked and Vlad heard his heart break. “Is it possible for a person without a Quirk to be like you? Because I don’t have one, Vlacchan doesn’t have one either, it’s not just because of that but they laugh at me all the time. I really tried to wrap my head around it so many times but I don’t get it, however, despite that, I think it would be great to save people.”

“I want to save people with a smile that knows no fear! I want to be a hero just like you-urrhuuhh?!”

A flurry of smoke blinded Vlad and Izuku for several seconds before it died out and All Might had been replaced with a thin, hollow, scrawny version of the hero.

Izuku pointed an accusatory finger at the blonde man. “You’re an imposter right?! You narrowed! You _have_ to be a fake!”

The man intensely glared at Izuku. “I am All Might.”

Vlad figured it out the moment the smoke kicked up. His head is killing him but he stands there long enough for All Might to explain his emaciated form. He hears the cynicism dripping from the hero’s voice and he hears All Might break Izuku’s heart. Vlad ordered Izuku to leave, to tell his friends that he’s okay.

Izuku does leave, albeit reluctantly.

Now it was just Vlad and All Might on the roof. Vlad took several steps towards him, yet still far enough to make sure the hero couldn’t obliterate him.

“You know, All Might,” Vlad began, holding his hands to his head to stop the incessant throbbing in his head. “I look up to you but not for the reasons you think. The children I’ve been babysitting for  _years_ looked up to you, they want to be like you, they all vye to usurp you and have the title of number one hero. But you and I are realists, we know that all of them can not bear that title but while that will be the case several years down the line, those children have earned the title of number one in _my_ heart. However, I realize you might not care about that since you have millions of children and adults aspiring to be like you.”

“But the reason I looked up to _you,”_ The babysitter glared at the emaciated hero, refusing to back down from All Might’s exhausted glare. “I looked up to you because you drove my kids to be the best heroes that could be. Your presence reminds them that out in this terrifyingly powerful world that there are strong people like you who exist, that can keep people safe.” Now Vlad was shaking as he pointed to the door that Izuku left through, Izuku’s dreams and aspirations still lingering there. “That boy who just left? His name is Izuku Midoriya, I been training him since he was ten so that I can kickstart his dream. _Izuku Midoriya_ has been bullied by his childhood ‘best friend’ and today? Today he tried to commit suicide!”

Flashes of Izuku dead eyes and empty grin swam across his vision and Vlad fell to his knees. “He tried to kill himself because he thought he would get a fucking **_Quirk_ ** and that ‘best friend?’ He told him to do it! However, before today, he looked up to you. He looked up to you because no matter what happened! No matter what happened...you reminded him to keep going, to keep trying, that he could become the first Quirkless hero to spite all the naysayers. Today Izuku Midoriya nearly died. Today Izuku Midoriya got to meet his hero. Today All Might basically told him that he couldn’t be a hero. Today...Izuku’s dreams died.”

Vlad rested his hands on his knees, staring past All Might. “I hope you’re happy All Might.” The babysitter spat out, acid coloring his voice. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go fix a broken spirit.”

* * *

Izuku Midoriya and Vlad Masters were Quirkless teenagers. They had no ‘indivduality’ and a lack of ‘indivduality’ meant they could not be heroes. Yet, that didn’t stop them from running in like the reckless idiots they were to save Kitty Everson and Katsuki Bakugou from the grasp of the slime villain. As expected, both of them failed to managed to save them as they were both viciously slapped away by the villain's gelatinous arms. It had taken All Might to dive in and create a powerful updraft from air pressure alone.

 Vlad’s head was killing him at this point and he desperately needed to get to a hospital.

 “Good for nothings!” Katsuki shouted, stomping over to the two. “I didn’t ask to be saved by you Quirkless idiots! So why did you jump in?”

 Izuku bowed his head down, unable to look at Katsuki. “Because your face seemed to be calling for help!”

 “Because I ran after Izuku to make sure he didn’t die trying to save someone like _you.”_ Vlad snarked, “I’m not Izuku but if it were up to me, I wouldn’t have saved you. I would have let you got possessed, after all, it’s what you would have deserved for what you’ve done to Izuku!”

 “I haven’t done anything to that shitnerd that he didn’t deserve!”

 “You goddamn-”

 “Vlad?” Spectra stepped forward, her red eyes looking up at him and Vlad sees the disappointment in them, “You don’t have a Quirk?”

_‘This is not the way I wanted them to find out.’_ Vlad swore to himself. He held Izuku to his chest and turned around to face his children. “No, I don’t have a Quirk.”


	3. Visits and Revival of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku tells the gang what happened, Dan visits Kacchan and Kacchan gets his ass handed to him. 
> 
> All Might reinstills hope in Izuku.

“Vlad?” Spectra stepped forwards, her red eyes looking up at him with disappointment, “You don’t have a quirk?”

 _‘This is not the way I wanted them to find out.’_ Vlad swore to himself. He held Izuku to his chest and turned around to face his children. “No, I don’t have a Quirk.”

Their faces fell in disappointment. This was what Vlad didn’t want to happen but thanks to Katsuki Bakugou’s big mouth, it was.

Kitty also stepped forwards, her hands tightly wrapped around Johnny’s hand. “Why didn’t you tell us you didn’t have a Quirk? You could have told us. We’re big kids now, we aren’t the five year old kids you babysit.” She said, her voice wavering from the fear she experienced while she was caught in the slime villain grasp and the betrayal she was feeling now. “Why Vlad?”

“Kitty, my head is killing me, we’ll talk about it later.” Vlad answered, taking several steps away from her and the others.

Kitty sprung at him, her fingers curling around his wrist and yanked him back towards her. “No! We’re going to talk about this! You aren’t going to do **_this_** anymore.” She gestured to herself and the others behind her. “You can’t-”

Izuku stepped in between the two and pried Kitty’s unrelenting grip on the babysitter. “Stop it!”

“Don’t fucking defend him!” She turned her attention to Izuku, her eyes full of fire and she was ready to burn anyone if necessary. “He has things he has to answer for, and I want them now.”

“VLACCHAN IS INJURED!” He screamed at her, and Kitty flinched at the volume in his voice. Izuku calmed down, picking Vlad up bridal style. “Vlacchan needs to go to a hospital or else you won’t have a Vlacchan to yell at anymore.”

Kitty wilted, lowering her hands to her side and morosely nodded.

* * *

"Are any of you next of kin for a Vlad Masters?” A doctor asked, walking up to the group of teenagers.

Dan stood up, head held high and nodded, “I’m his next of kin. Are you going to be the one to take us to him?”

“I will be.” The doctor replied, gesturing for the group to follow her. It didn’t take them long for them to reach Vlad’s room and once they stepped inside, Izuku dived for the unconscious man, his arms and legs wrapping around the babysitter’s body. “Mr. Midoriya, it’s not advised for you to-”

She was interrupted by Dan holding up a hand to stop her, “He’s fine.” He amended, red eyes softening, tense muscles relaxing seeing his friends huddle around his older brother figure. “They’re fine. It’s been a long day for all of us, Dr....Dr. Fujimori. It’s fine.”

Both of them ignored how Dan repeated the mantra. It’s not fine. Nothing about today was _fine_.

Dan snapped his fingers and a few sparks let loose, “How is he?”

Dr. Fujimori turned around to him, flipping over the pages on her clipboard. “He sustained several minor lacerations down his back but the main one is his head injury. He’s currently unconscious as he is recovering from his concussion and several stitches were needed to close the bleeding.”

“Do you have any idea on what could have caused it?”

“A fall most likely, however, it’s been several hours since the injury initially happened so there’s a chance I could be wrong.”

“Is it possible for anyone to use their Quirk to heal him a bit faster?”

She shook her head no, “Mr. Masters was worse than what you see now. We had someone come in and use her quirk on him to heal him up as much as she could. Everything else is up to _him_ now.” Dr. Fujimori pointed her pen at Vlad. She clicked her pen, faced Dan and squeezed his shoulders sympathetically. “I’ll be around if need be.”

A mute nod was her response. The doctor slipped out the room and closed the door behind her. Dan walked to the hospital bed, his eyes fixated on the resting Vlad.

“Izuku,” Dan began and he can’t unhear the whimper that Izuku let out. “What happened when you were with Vlad?”

“Vlacchan saved me.” Izuku murmured.

“Saved you from what?” Clockwork asked, shuffling over next to Dan.

“Myself.” Izuku said, “He tried to stop me from taking a leap of faith off the school building but I did it anyways and he grabbed me and then we fell to the ground-Please don’t be angry with me! I was only following Kacchan’s advice because he told me that I could find my Quirk and Vlacchan was the one who got hurt.” He was sobbing by the end, hands tightly gripping his green hair.

“Oh god,” Ember choked out in horror, crawling over to him and holding him tightly. “ We aren’t mad at you. It’s not your fault dear. None of this is.”

“But it is! If I wasn’t weak then Vla-Vlacchan wouldn’t be here! None of you would have found out that Vlacchan was Quirkless, we wouldn’t be here!”

A small fire broke out on the mini bonsai tree, effectively catching everyone’s attention. “Izuku, do me a favor and shut up.” Dan ordered, his hair blazing even brighter than before. “No one is mad at you, no one hates you, no one is any of those things you’re thinking. We were worried about you and we’re glad that you both are fine. Now, if you excuse me, I need to handle something.”

Dan turned around to leave the room and Clockwork grabbed his wrist before Dan could do so, worry etched into their face. “Where are you going Dan?”

He forcefully wrenched his wrist out of Clockwork’s grip, red eyes brimming with hate. It made Clockwork flinch at the amount of hatred on Dan’s face. This wasn’t their friend, full of hate, enmity, so full of rage. “Where are you going?” They asked again.

Dan pushed them back away from him, “I just realized I have unfinished business to conduct, don’t follow me.” He snarled, slamming the door and ignoring the pang of guilt that stuck him when Clockwork violently flinched.

* * *

It had taken Dan no time to get to the Bakugou residence. Standing in front of the door, Dan rapidly knocked on the door three times and remained impassive when Ms. Bakugou answered the door. Her tired face stared at him through the opening of the door, flatly glaring at Dan when she saw him standing in front of her.

“What do you want you little shit?” She asked, and Dan took no offense to the insult since it was her way of being friendly. Her red eyes flickering over behind the door when she heard a loud crash. “You little shit! Stop destroying shit you asshole! It took your father forever to fix the last hole you put in the wall you destructive little fuck!”

“Shut up you hag! You don’t tell me what to do!”

Mitsuki held up a finger at Dan, leaned behind the door, and yelled back, “I’m your fucking mother, I carried you for nine painstaking fucking months, pushed your ugly ass out of me and I fucking raised you. I have fucking authority over you you shit, now **_stop destROYING SHIT GODDAMNIT KATSUKI.”_ **

Satisfied when Katsuki didn’t yell back, she returned her attention to Dan. “I would say sorry but you’ve been around us too fucking long so you know this shit is normal.”

Dan waved her off, “It’s whatever. I was going to ask if Katsuki was around but I heard his dumb ass so there’s no need to ask that question. May I come in?”

“At least _one_ of my children has some fucking manners.” Mitsuki opened the door wide enough for Dan to come in and rose an eyebrow when he immediately walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a skillet.

He turned around halfway, so that Mrs. Bakugou could see the cruel grin stretched across his face, causally turning the skillet around with his hand. “Mrs. Bakugou, you might hear some loud crashes and whatnot but don’t worry, Katsuki won’t be too injured.” Dan said sweetly and Mitsuki felt chills roll down her back because she had never seen her other child like this. Something had to be wrong and she had an inkling that Katsuki was the cause of it. “I’ll even make sure that we don’t put any holes in the walls.”

Mitsuki nodded, watching nervously as Dan walked away and part of her wondered if Katsuki had deserved the hell Dan was about to bring on him.

Dan kicked Katsuki’s door opened, his grip on the skillet tightening with Katsuki shot up out his bed and swore loudly. Katsuki hopped down and strided towards Dan, sweaty palms ready to activate his quirk if necessary. “Who the fuck do you think you are kicking down my damn door? I don’t give a fuck if we’re friends, you don’t pull that shit!”

Hearing the word ‘friends’ made Dan see red, _‘You got a lot of fucking nerve “Kacchan.”’_ Still holding on the the skillet, Dan gestured to the door to indicate that it was still standing, albeit on one of its hinges were broken. “It’s still there you dumbass piece of shit.” Edging closer to Katsuki, Dan swung the skillet at his face, smirking wickedly when Katsuki stumbled back, holding his jaw in shock.

“What the fuck is your prob-” Katsuki shouted, unable to finish his question when Dan had swung the skillet again, who had aimed the hit at his lower back, causing Katsuki to fall face first on the ground.

Dan bent down in front of Katsuki, his fingers slipping under the other’s chin and lifted his head upwards, forcing Katsuki to look at him. “Katsuki do me a favor and shut the fuck up.”

Katsuki’s face scrunched up in rage, fingers curling up and he’s seconds away from exploding. Literally. “Dan what the fuck is your problem?”

Dan froze, tilting his head slightly to the left. “My _problem?”_ He asked, gritting his teeth as he used his telekinesis to slam the door shut behind him. “My problem is how you treat Izuku!”

“I give that shitnerd what he fucking deserves!” Katsuki attempts to get up but he’s bound to the floor with green energy. When this was over, Katsuki was going to fucking murder Dan.

That was a promise.

Dan raises the skillet in the air, prepared to slam it down on Katsuki when he slowly brings it down to eye level so that he could carefully observe it. After several seconds of deliberate silence, Dan tossed the skillet aside, a loud ‘clang’ resounding as it fell to the floor. “So you’re telling me that Izuku _deserved_ to die? That he _deserved_ to make a ‘leap of faith?’ That he _deserved_ to commit suicide because you fucking told him too? That if he did die, that he might find his Quirk in another world? Who the fuck deserves this kind of shit?”

“Deku isn’t that stupid! He wouldn’t fucking try it!” Katsuki screeched angrily, because Deku is a fucking idiot, sure but he wasn’t dumb enough to actually follow through that right? **_Right?_ ** “He’s useless sure, but he’s not useless enough to do that! I know his wimpy self wouldn’t fucking try! Deku’s a damn coward, he’s the most goddamn pathetic thing to have ever existed in this entire fucking planet! I know this because I grew up with the bastard!”

“You know _him?_ You know _Izuku?_ Do you even know what his favorite color is? Do you know what is his favorite song is?”

Katsuki clamped his mouth shut.

“Do you?!”

“...no.”

The other teen scoffed, circling around Katsuki, snapping his fingers and a small contained fire lit up inches away from Katsuki’s face. “His favorite color is the entire rainbow, because according to him, every color is too pretty to just pick one. His favorite song is Perfect Area Complete, opening theme song from Baka to Test. Don’t fucking claim you know Izuku like I know him. The only damn thing you know about him is how to fucking dehumanize him, how to destroy his dreams, how many times to kick him until he starts crying, bleeding or both.”

Katsuki can’t help but admit that Dan’s right.

Dan snapped his fingers again and the fire next to Katsuki’s face grew larger. Katsuki can _feel_ the intensity of the flame flickering erratically. “But ‘he wouldn’t fucking try’ it you say? You know what Katsuki? HE FUCKING DID AND HE NEARLY FUCKING DIED!” Dan screamed, the fire growing even larger. “But my big brother? The one I’m always rambling on about? The one that babysat me for almost my entire life? He caught Izuku and he’s in the fucking hospital.”

Katsuki scrambled to think, “You mean _Vlacchan?”_ He spits out Deku’s nickname for him as if it’s acid. “He’ll be fine.”

“Oh my fucking god, you fucking idiot. You don’t fucking get it do you?” Katsuki doesn’t get it. He doesn’t get it, Dan will make _Katsuki Bakugou_ get it. “My parents died in a fucking alley, both of them committed suicide. That’s a total of two people so far that I lost in my life. One of my childhood friends almost died. My big brother who fucking took me in as if I was his own blood almost fucking died! I could have lost both of them today thanks to your big FUCKING MOUTH! I could have lost four people I cared about and two of them would have been _your_ fucking fault.”

Dan turns around and Katsuki nearly pisses his pants seeing Dan’s sunken eyes, black sclera and demonic red eyes staring back at him. “I….I want to fucking murder you for that Bakugou, but Izuku wouldn’t be happy that I hurt ‘Kacchan.’” Dan stepped back away from Katsuki. “I don’t want- _Fuck!_ I have to leave, I need to get away from here, from you, from all of this. I-I gotta go.”

Katsuki watches Dan go and whatever’s holding him down slinks away yet the fire stays, still blazing.  He sat up staring at the door Dan walked out, then at his own sweaty hands. Izuku actually tried...he did the leap of faith and the other good for noth- _Vlad_ jumped with him and took the blow. His hands shake, secreting more sweat than he wanted to as he thought.

Katsuki was a murderer and murderers can’t be heroes.

 _‘You’re young! You have room to change, you can apply to Yuuei and change.’_ His conscience said, and he starting picking at his ash blonde hair.

 _‘You can’t fucking bounce back from attempted murder.’_ Katsuki thought.

* * *

Vlad had woken up several hours later and after informing him of his injuries, Dr. Fujimori had deemed him well enough to leave. His children still wanted to know why Vlad hid the fact that he was Quirkless but he had successfully evaded all of their persistence-that was probably the only thing about his children Vlad couldn’t really stand. Persistent little buggers.

God bless Izuku, for he managed to get his friends to back off of the babysitter.

So the two were now walking Izuku home when All Might had vivaciously slid in front of the two.

“All Might! What are you doing here?!” Izuku squeaked out, his green and black hair flying upwards in shock. “Weren’t you surrounded by the press?”

“Giving them the slip was easy-”

Vlad simply glared at the hero, “For your sake, just stop and deflate.” A loud hiss met Vlad’s ears and the ‘narrowed’ version of All Might stood in front of them...coughing blood. Since when did he cough up blood?...Right, the hero did that when he first deflated in front of the two. “Now is there a reason you’re here?”

All Might roughly wiped the blood off his mouth. “Izuku, right?” Izuku nodded. “I came here to thank you, _both_ of you and to set the record straight, and give you a suggestion while I’m at it.”

“If you’re suggesting Izuku becomes a cop or Quirk counselor, I will punch you into next week, I don’t care if you’re the number one hero.” Vlad seethed, his hands balling up into tight fists.

All Might smirked, shaking his head. “Not at all, but it would be entertaining to see you try ‘Vlacchan.’ Anyways, if you two weren't there and I hadn’t heard your story, then I would have gotten dangerously close to not living by my own words! To be all talk, flashing fake muscles! Thank you!”

“Fake muscle?” Izuku murmured, staring down at the ground. “But-but everything was my fault! Vlacchan getting injured, you losing the villain, Kacchan and Kittychan getting caught in it. I interfered with your work and spoke out of turn even though I’m Quirkless-”

“But that’s just it!”

Izuku’s head shot up in surprise.

“Of all the people at the scene, only you two, only cowardly, only Quirkless, _you_ made the difference! Both of you were the ones who made me act!” All Might declared, and Izuku body started shaking from all of the praise. Vlad stared wide eyed at the hero. “There’s something that’s said about top heroes when they were still students. Most of their stories are linked by the following line: My body moved on its own before I could think!”

“And you both did the same thing!”

All Might went silent before declaring, “You can both become heroes.”

Izuku broke and he fell to his knees, sobbing earnestly. All Might said he could be a hero. _He_ could be a hero.

_“Whaa? Midoriya? You're kidding right? Dude, don't tell me you actually thought about it?”_

_“You should just give up already”._

_“I’m so sorry Izuku! I’m so sorry!”_

_“You don’t even have a fucking Quirk, so where do you get off putting yourself on the same level as me?!”_

Izuku pushed those thoughts away, because he had a chance. He had a chance of being a hero. **_All Might_** said he could be a hero.

Vlad slumped over slightly, his blue eyes watering. He could keep his kids safe, he could make sure that his little brother came home to him. No more nightmares of his children staring at him with cold, empty eyes.

“You’re both worthy to inherit my strength!”

“Huh?” Both Izuku and Vlad looked up at All Might, perplexed.

All Might laughed heartily at their expressions. “It’s just a suggestion for now. Listen up boys, your true test is just beginning!” More blood spilled from his mouth as he pointed at the two. “It’s simply a matter of whether or not you both try your damnedest to absorb my power!”

“What are you saying All Might?” Vlad asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.  

The hero wiped the blood from around his mouth, “I’m talking about my Quirk.”

“....”

“....”

“You know that weekly photo magazine ‘Friday’? They had my Quirk down as just some generic boost of super strength. I always evade the topic with some strategically well timed zingers whenever it came up in interviews.” All Might sighed in irritation, throwing his head back and running his hands through his disheveled hair. “It wouldn’t do if the almighty ‘symbol of peace’ was, in fact, not a natural born hero.”

All Might looked up at the setting sun and held his hands out. “My Quirk is a power not unlike the sacred torch of legend that comes passed from one bearer to the next!”

Vlad’s has the pieces together. Somewhat. “It’s a Quirk you can...inherit?” He asked, doubt bleeding into his voice.

“That’s right and I tagged you both as next in line.”

Izuku hands fumbled in the air, “W-wait, hold on, just, what, huh, wait, hold on, please hold on a second!” The whites in his eyes swirled constantly in confusion. “It’s certainly the case that the nature of All Might’s Quirk is clamorously debated as one of the world’s Seven Great Mysteries-some days I’ve barely seen sunlight researching the matter on the internet, but a Quirk that can be inherited?! No, I’m afraid I can’t wrap my mind around it. I’ve never heard of such a thing, not even in the most fanciful conjecture, and why?? Because no recorded history it could be possible. Everyone has their Quirk, inborn traits which make up the fundamental  factor by which they may establish themselves and that is precisely the reason they exhibit special-”

Vlad groaned loudly, his fingers pressing down on the bandages on his head. “Izuku Midoriya please for the love of...Izuku just stop with that damned rambling. If my head wasn’t hurting, I’d pick you up to make you shut up.”

All Might awkwardly jerked his head to the side and rose his hands in protest. “Jeez enough kid! Don’t immediately dismiss the possibility! There’s a lot I keep to my chest but I don’t lie dammit!”

All Might calmed down, dramatically outstretching his hand towards the two teenagers. “It’s the power to transfer power and the name that vaunted ability to which I’ve been entrusted is none other than...One For All!”

“One...For All?”

“One man can cultivate this power, that man grants it to another and again it is fostered and passed down. In doing so, brave hearts with unwavering calls to save heroes can burnish this might!” All Might explained, his voice steeling with determination.

Confusion and bewilderment flooded Izuku eyes, “Why-why are you giving us such an awesome power?”

“Both of you, in spite of the fact of not having a Quirk, you both outshined all of the other so called ‘heroes’!” All Might held up his finger in the air, emphasizing his next point. “I’ve been searching for a successor for ages and I’ve finally came across someone I wouldn’t mind giving it to! But hey, in the end it’s your decision to make! What do you say?”

 _‘To think All Might would tell us all this, to think he would go as far as revealing his true deepest secret to us. Could there possibly be any...no, there can’t be. There’s no reason I can think of to pass this up!’_ Izuku used his sleeves to wipe his face, before looking head on at All Might. “Yes!” He turned to look at Vlad, his eyebrows furrowing upwards. “Vlacchan are you-”

“Do you honestly think I would pass up a chance that would allow me to protect you all?”

“No Vlacchan, but you didn’t answer my question.”

“I already did, Izuku.” Vlad’s piercing blue eyes narrowed into slits as he looked up at All Might. “Count me in.”

All Might grinned at the two, blue eyes lighting up in joy. “Now there’s a quick reply! Just as I expected you rascals!”

* * *

The sun had went down less than ten minutes ago and Vlad had just now dropped Izuku off at his house, quickly leaving as the nineteen year did not want to become acquainted with Mrs. Midoriya’s frantic sobbing as she fretted over Izuku. It had taken him another ten minutes to get to his own house, tiredly pulling the keys out of his pocket and fiddling around with the lock until Vlad had successfully unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Vlad quirked an eyebrow up when he saw Dan and Clockwork silently conversing on the sofa, their feet kicked up on the sofa and everything about the moment seemed so perfect right now.

Such a shame he had to ruin it.

The nineteen year old loudly coughed, suppressing a victorious smirk when the younger two teenagers jumped up half a foot in the air and dashed away from the other. Twin blushes flooded their faces, refusing to look at each other or at Vlad.

“Hey Vlad! I-uh, Dan was waiting for you to come home after he had to handle some business and I-I-I offered to stay with him until you got home!” Clockwork stuttered, edging further and further away from Dan.

“Yea! What Clockwork had said, they-they totally offered to stay with me and keep me company till you came home till you came home and we had no clue where you had d-disappeared to. We were about to con-conduct another-” Dan continued to stutter until Vlad had swooped the two in a giant hug and they both upon calmed hearing his heartbeat.

Vlad hugged them tighter, lowering his head and smiling in Clockwork’s thick, curly lavender hair. “I’m kinda invincible, you two.” He murmured softly. “Clockwork, do your parents know where you are as of right now?”

“Uhh….noooo?”

“Go call them, let them know where you are and that you’re safe. I know that they’re worried sick about you and let them know that I’m okay with you staying here for the night.” Vlad ordered, releasing them from the hug.

Once Clockwork had gone off to call their parents, Dan buried his head into Vlad’s chest, claw fingers bunching up his brother’s shirt. It allows Dan to remind himself that his big brother is alive and gives him a chance to not think about the bandage wrapped around his head. “We weren’t doing anything wrong, you know.”

“I know Dan.” Vlad responded, squeezing Dan’s arms. “You should talk to Clockwork about...whatever chemistry you two have.”

“Lavender and I don’t have any chemistry. I don’t know what you’re talking about Vlad.”  grumbled Dan, wrapping his arms around Vlad’s sides and making the hug tighter than before. “Brother, you scared the shit out of me today.”

“I know and I’m-”

“Shut up, don’t say you’re sorry goddamnit. I almost lost you, you nearly fucking died. I wouldn’t have anyone to go home to if you did.” lamented Dan, his voice cracking slightly. “You almost left me to fend for myself _again_ and you told me that I wouldn’t have to fend myself because you promised to be there for me. You promised you’d be there no matter what happened. You **_promised_ ** **,** Vlad.” His body trembled and Vlad held him tighter. “I can’t lose you Big Brother, I don’t want to be alone again.”

Vlad sighed, holding his little brother even tighter. “You won’t be alone again, Dan. Remember when you were five and we first met? It was just you and me. Look at us now! You have a lot of friends, Mrs. Bakugou and Midoriya have taken you in as their own. You have a lot of people who love you.”

“But they aren’t you! None of them can replace you if you’re gone so you _have_ to stay here with me.” Dan goes quiet, hugging his brother impossibly tighter than before.

Clockwork floated back inside, phone in hand. “Hey Vlad-my Mama wants to talk to you-” Their voice trailed off seeing the two brothers hugging. “Hey Mama? Vlad’s busy, he can’t come to the phone right now. He’ll talk to you in the morning. _Mama,_ I said he was busy, kay?...Night Mama, love you. Tell Dad and everyone I love them too!” The fourteen year old chirped happily, hanging up the phone and diving into the hug between the two brothers.

“Today’s been a long day.” Clockwork declared, _‘We almost lost you today.’_ went unsaid.

“It has.” “My splitting headache agrees with that sentiment my dear.”

“Can we watch a movie to get our minds off of today?” Clockwork asked, grinning when Dan and Vlad nodded. “I call first dibs!” They flew off to Vlad’s movie collection, grin growing even wider when Dan madly dashed after them.

Vlad shook his head in amusement at the antics of the two teenagers before sitting down on the sofa and letting them playfully argue over the movie.


	4. Plans and Mother's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad initiates plans and Inko finds out about Izuku's attempted suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at writing at these author's notes but here goes nothing.
> 
> To KittyCasanova who commented that they were disappointed about there wasn't enough Danny in this fic, don't worry Danny is important but he doesn't show up _now_ because he doesn't play a central role in the current chapter as of now. I estimate that he'll have a show up more sometime after chapter six? Maybe within five chapters, not including chapter six? Either way, Danny is important to the fic overall and he will show up more!
> 
> I also already have chapter five written, but it needs to be edited. Chapter six is in progress, I've started my first year in college so that will get in the way at times but I will try my best to update this fic and my others as often as I can.

The next morning came by and Dan, Vlad and Clockwork were currently eating breakfast. Vlad was thoroughly enjoying Dan and Clockwork’s peaceful clamoring. Honestly, those two should admit their feelings towards each other. It was cute, Vlad admits but if he had to be honest with himself it was getting rather tedious watching these two play footsie with each other.

 Then again, that’s none of _his_ business.

 ....Who was he kidding? It was totally his business.

Kinda.

“Clockwork? Is your brother Nocturne in town?” Vlad asked, shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

Clockwork nodded, sipping their orange juice before answering. “Mhhm! He’s in town, I think he’s setting up an office so that he can, according to him, ‘continue my work and watch my little siblings become a professional hero.’ Pandora said she had spread enough hope to the rest of the world and that it was time for her to come back home but I’m positive she also wants to watch her ‘little siblings’ become a pro hero as well.”

“Hold the phone,” Dan interrupted, holding his forkful of eggs inches away from his mouth. “You mean to say that the Giantess of Hope aka Pandora, pro hero who’s been ranked number three is your big _sister?”_

They nodded. “Yes. Everyone in the group chat knows this. Everyone in the group chat also knows that Sojourn and the Ancients are my and Vortex’s older siblings.”

Dan quickly shoved his forkful of eggs in his mouth, buying a couple of seconds so he can formulate a response. “How come I didn’t know this?”

“Not paying attention Candlehead.” Clockwork shot back, pushing their plate away from them. “Then again, I’m not even sure you actually pay attention to anything I say you idiot.”

Vlad rolled his eyes at the two’s banter. “Clockwork do you know where he’s at? I would like to speak to him about something urgent.” He asked.

“I don’t really know, you might want to try some where in Central. He’s only been here a few days at least?” Clockwork replied, scratching their head in confusion. “If you would like, I can call him to see where he is?”

“If it’s no trouble to you child.”

They held up a hand, signalling Dan and Vlad to be quiet as Clockwork pulled out their phone to call Nocturne. “Hey Star-Vomit….I get to call you whatever I want since you gave me that stupid nickname when I was five....I didn’t call you to be insulted you asshole. My babysitter wanted to know where you were located...He said he wanted to speak to you about something ‘urgent’ you starry bastard...He didn’t tell me what he wanted to talk to you about! Apparently it’s urgent, oh my god you are insufferable... Are you or are you not going to give me an address?... _Thank_ you Star-Vomit.” Clockwork summoned a pen and paper and neatly scribbled the address down on the paper and thrusted it into Vlad’s hands. “Here you go.”

Vlad pecked them on their forehead. He then turned around and pecked his little brother on the cheek, laughing when Dan grunted in surprise at the display of affection. Vlad grabbed his bag off the floor and slung it over his shoulders.

“I’m going to head out now. Don’t destroy the house while I’m gone.”

“You mean make sure Dan doesn’t destroy the house while you’re gone.” Clockwork corrected. They purposefully ignored how Dan’s face flushed in anger. “Got it!” 

The nineteen year old didn’t bother turning around to face the two as he walked to the door. “I meant what I said. Don’t destroy the house.”

The door was slammed shut and Dan and Clockwork were left standing in the kitchen.

Clockwork pouted. “I’m not destructive. You’re the destructive one.”

Dan rolled his eyes as he grabbed a towel and began to wash the table.  “Lavender, hate to break it to you but you’re just as destructive as I am. Get your ass over here and help me clean this kitchen.”

Barely avoiding the towel that was thrown at them, Clockwork headed to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

* * *

 

Vlad looked down at the scrap of paper that contained the address of Nocturne’s office and looked up at the place in question.

He’s pretty sure this is the right place.

 Stepping forward to the glass door, hesitantly pushing the door open, Vlad stepped inside and clutched his bag tightly. “Hello?” He called out, blue eyes scanning the empty construction room. “Anyone one here?”

 A second of silence passed.  “I guess not. I’ll try again later.”

 Vlad turned around to pull open the door, stumbling back when the door was forcefully shut of its own accord. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “If anyone’s in here, now would be a good time to come on out.”

 On cue, a starry tendril wrapped itself around Vlad’s wrist and forcefully turning the teen around. A snarky swear almost fell from his lips but fell short once he saw the figure coldly staring at him. No doubt they were pissed that Vlad had came in without permission.

_'Sta_ _y calm Vlad.’_ “I suppose you’re the Star-Vomit that Clockwork constantly talks about.” Vlad joked warily, relief instantly flooding through when the celestial body softened his intense stare.

 “Star-Vomit.” He laughed. The tendril that was wrapped around Vlad’s wrist loosened. “I have to give it to my little sister, she’s pretty creative with her nicknames for me. At some point, she called me Dream Tentacle.” A dreamy look flash across his face, laughing a little harder and shook his head. “My name’s Nocturne.”

 “I’m well aware that your name is Nocturne.” Vlad replied, eyebrows furrowing up at Nocturne’s outstretched hand. “I’ve become well acquainted with one of your...tendrils grabbing my wrist. I’ll pass.”

 Nocturne pulled his hand back and raised it to scratch at his horns. “You’re Vlad right?”

 Vlad nodded.

 “My sister told me you wanted to talk to me about something.” Red eyes narrowed as Nocturne looked down at Vlad. “What is it?”

“I think it would be best if we sat down to discuss this.” said Vlad simply. “It wouldn’t be wise to discuss such a huge favor in front of a glass window where everyone can see us.”

Nocturne doesn’t respond, only gesturing for Vlad to follow him into his office. Once they’re inside, Vlad sits in the only available chair in the office. Nocturne closes the door behind him and leans against it.

The taller male doesn’t waste anytime, “So _Vlad,”_ His voice drips with a sudden sultriness Vlad wasn’t aware Nocturne had. Then again Vlad doesn’t really know Nocturne so he can’t know what he is or isn’t capable of. “What is this huge favor that you ask of me?”

… “I need you to,” Vlad vaguely gestures with his hands, as if the words he’s searching for will come to him. “I need you to cause a particular person to have nightmares about another particular thing?”

“Why?”

“Why?” echoed Vlad.

“Why should I cause a ‘particular person’ to have nightmare about ‘another particular thing?’ I may specialize in dreams but at the end of the day I’m a _therapist_ , Vlad. I need to know the why behind this.” Nocturne explained calmly, taking special of how Vlad tensed up. “Seeing that you look like you’re about to break the arms off that chair and how you’re slightly shaking with what I presume to be anger, this is a personal matter. You don’t really seem like the type of person would do this type of thing unless someone you care about was deeply hurt in someway.”

Vlad forced himself to stop shaking and firmly planted his arms to his sides. He took a deep breath. “I didn’t come here to be psychoanalyzed. I get enough of that from young Jasmine, I don’t need it from you as well.” He gritted his teeth in frustration. “Will you do it or not?”

“I don’t think you understand. I want to know what drives you to come out here and ask me to do this. I am not you Vlad, so I can’t fully understand why you want this.”

“You were right about it being a personal matter, even more so when you said I don’t really do this type of thing unless someone I cared about was deeply hurt. Isn’t that reason enough? Shouldn’t that suffice your curiosity                  ?”

“Not really. That’s really the most basic thing I can gather from the way you’re sitting and from what my little sister has told me about you.” Nocturne answered, staring at Vlad critically. “The details are in that,” He leaned forward to lightly tap on Vlad’s bandages. “head of yours young Vlad.”

Something inside Vlad broke, shattering into a million little pieces and he wasn’t really too sure why. Perhaps it was from his heart lurching in fear when he saw Izuku jump, the soul crushing disappointment from his kids when they found out the truth about him being Quirkless or the throbbing headache he has. It might have been from the staggering realization that both he and Izuku could have died yesterday, that he almost did die, leaving his little brother to fend for himself.

“Details?” Vlad’s empty voice whispered out languidly, dry, hoarse voice tasting the word. “I had a child I trained for four years now attempt suicide because his fucking childhood friend told him to do so for a damn Quirk. A _Quirk._ No more hurting he said. Everyone would be happy, ‘Kacchan’ wouldn’t hate him and he would get a Quirk. He looked so happy when he said it, he was smiling and it’s the one he normally beams at me whenever I saw him. He said it was a win-win. Oh god, that smile. It was so wrong, it was so fucking _wrong._ That cursed smile won’t stop following me. It followed me when I was with that villian, when I was at the hospital, when I walked home and it followed me in my dreams. Hell, that smile followed me here. I can see it right now, I can see _Izuku_ standing right next to you. My boy told me goodbye, we would meet in another world. I couldn’t stop him from jumping, I couldn’t **_s t o p_ ** him.”

“What kind of babysitter could-” His hands shook, emptily staring at the ground below him. “I jumped too. Had to stop him and I grabbed a hold of him. He stared back at me and he was crying, still smiling I think. Turned around and made sure he was facing the sky. Sky’s the limit don’t you know?”

The nineteen year old laughed, a quiet dry sob wracked his body. “Too bad no one tells you about how much the fall hurts and everything went to black. He was safe but he was still crying. He was safe. That’s all that mattered. He tried so hard to get me to a hospital but then the villain and All Might happened. All Might crushed his dreams, told him he could be a Quirk counselor. I almost lost another one of my kids by that same villain-she was so afraid and her boyfriend was helpless- and there was that kid who told Izuku to jump and I wanted him to get consumed by the thing so badly. Haha..too bad Izuku sees the good in everyone and something else happened. I think All Might defeated the villain but my kids found out I didn’t have a Quirk thanks to ‘Kacchan’s’ big mouth.”

Slowly, Vlad looked up at Nocturne, cerulean blue eyes vacantly gazing at the therapist. “My child almost died, I almost died. My little brother...I almost broke my promise to him. He hates being alone, not after what happened with his parents. I told him he wouldn’t be alone as long as I’m there and I nearly did exactly that. Left him alone. Again. What kind of big brother _does_ that? I… ‘Kacchan’ doesn’t get what he’s done. I want him to understand, I want him to get it-”

Vlad suddenly goes quiet. Nocturne slithered and crouched down next to Vlad, wrapped a starry arm around Vlad and pulled the distraught teen in a comforting hug.

“You want ‘Kacchan’ to...understand the consequences of what he did?” Nocturne supplied. Vlad nodded. He doesn’t blame Vlad, he want the same thing if this ever happened to his siblings. Nocturne isn’t really sure what he would do if that ever happened but he wouldn’t have been as... _calm_ as Vlad. His older sister Pandora said he was the vengeful type and she wasn’t wrong.

He could barely handle his youngest sister and brother coming home crying after a long day of school when she was in elementary school and back then he would be ready to tear whoever made Clockwork and Nocturne cry into shreds.

Yet, he’d fall apart if he ever heard something like this.

That could have been his little brother or sister that jumped.  That could have been them that nearly died. Nocturne’s body wilted at the image of Clockwork’s or Nocturne’s dead body. That might have been him attending their funeral, him watching their casket being lowered into the earth.

His little brother and sister had a lot of potential, hopes and dreams. He didn’t want them to ever die prematurely because of something like this.

“I’ll do it.”  Those two could have died, that could have been his brother or sister. Nocturne refused to let it happen again on his watch. “I’ll need you to co-operate with me on a few things. It’ll take some time but it’ll happen.”

No one was going to die on his watch. Not Vlad, not Izuku and definitely **_not_ ** his younger siblings.

* * *

 

The very first thing Inko Midoriya did when Izuku stumbled through her doors was cry.

Loudly.

Petite hands frantically raked through his disheveled black and green hair, patted his face, her worry spiking exponentially with every small cut and scrape she saw on his face. She had heard about the slime villain attack on the news and how her son had tried to help out but due to his Quirkless nature he was easy sidelined.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his babysitter Vlad quietly standing in the doorway.

There was no kind way to say it but he looked terrible. Grey hair horribly disheveled, even worse than her son, stitches on his arms but what catches her eye is the white bandage tightly wrapped around his head. She steps forward, ready to grab him in her arms and shield him from even more harm. Vlad sidesteps her, shaking his head and insisting that he had to go home to his little brother.

As much as Inko doesn’t want to let him leave, she does so reluctantly since she understands the worry that his little brother must be suffocating from. Inko is still crying, still frantically fretting over Izuku as she waves goodbye to Vlad.

Once Vlad had left and her door is shut, she started asking questions. What happened? Are you okay? What happened to Vlad?

To which she got:

“A lot of things happened Mom.”

“I’m as fine as I can be.”

Her son’s face darkened and his dark emerald eyes went vacant and Inko feels chills slither down her back. “I don’t want to talk about Vlacchan.”

Inko tried again. “Izuku, something-”

Izuku wriggled out of her comforting hugs and yanked his wrist out of her grip. “I said I don’t want to talk about Vlacchan!” He _screamed_ at her. He stepped back, eyes frozen in horror. “I didn’t mean-”

Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes and before she could utter a word, he had ran to the safety of his room. She knew that he didn’t mean it. Worried green eyes, flickered over to the door where Vlad once stood.

Whatever was wrong with her son, Vlad had something to do with it.

The next day, her house is flooded with children. Izuku’s friends to be more precise. Normally, Inko would gladly welcome them but today she really didn’t want them to come in.  She selfishly wanted Izuku all to herself. She wanted to hold him tightly to her chest and whisper sweet nothings to him like she did when he was five, she wanted to watch movies with him all day and gorge themselves on her wonderful cooking.

Inko didn’t want to share her son today.

She’s close to telling them Izuku isn’t up for visitors, that he’s busy but the blue haired one-Ember, steps forward. Ember’s toxic green eyes stare up at her, full of sadness and Inko can feel her resolve crumble bit by bit.

“Can we hang here for a few hours Mrs. Midoriya?” Ember asked.

Inko looks back and she sees her son lethargically sprawled out on the couch, devoid of the lively energy he usually possessed. She looked back at Ember, a sad smile tugging at her lips. “I don’t think Izuku’s up for any-”

Another one of his friends, a red haired girl whose hair was parted into horns butted in. “Izuku shouldn’t be by himself considering what happened yesterday. He should be with his friends, Mrs. Midoriya. _Please_ ,” She begged desolately, desperately clasping onto Inko’s hands. “Let us in.

A painful lump began to rise in Inko’s throat. However she managed to swallow it down and mutely nodded. She opened the door wide enough for four teens to burst through, energetically tackling Izuku. Inko feels a little less miserable and selfish when Izuku beams at the sight of his friends. She dashes into the kitchen, beginning to prepare snacks for the five teenagers because she’s fully aware of the voracious black holes that they called stomachs.

As she does so, she feels a pang of jealously snake its way around her heart when one of them tightly hold Izuku to their chest, loudly laughing at whatever they were watching. That should be her holding her son and that should be her laughing with him as the two poked fun at terrible chefs on cooking shows. Inko dices the vegetables a little harder and faster than before; the end result is that the diced vegetables are uneven, some of the pieces larger than the others.

She sees herself as one of the smaller, lopsided, misshapen pieces. Tiny. Insignificant. Unimportant. She was detached from the others, kept away and out of the loop.

Inko fiercely shakes her head. Forcing herself to continue cooking, she forces herself to tune out the children and her selfish desires.

Inko tunes out everything too well. Inko doesn’t hear one of the children tiptoe their way to her and she jumps in surprise when she feels them tapping her shoulder, the knife scraped against flesh, almost drawing blood from her fingers.

“Mrs. Midoriya?” The red haired girl-Spectra she recalled- called out. “Are you okay?”

Inko plastered a small, thin smile on her face, nodding profusely. “I’m alright Spectra. Please, go sit down. Today’s your day to hang out with Izuku. I’m sure you’re missing the movie.”

Spectra shook her head. “Izuku and the others are sleeping now.” She answered quietly. “The movie went off a few minutes ago and you aren’t alright.”

“Spectra-”

“My Quirk allows me to pick up on the misery of others around me.” explained Spectra, who reached out to grab the knife out of Inko’s clutches and drop it into the sink. “You aren’t fine.”

Inko bit the inside of her cheek, unsure as to how she should respond. It was obvious that telling Spectra she was okay wouldn’t do. Maybe she could deflect, deflect all the attention away from her to the sleeping green and black haired mass that was her son. “What happened to my son yesterday?” She asked, her face stoic as she stood tall. She took immense pride in the fact she hadn’t immediately broken down upon remembering her son’s disheveled look and vacant gaze. Her son was broken and this child in front of her held the answers to what she wanted to know.

Spectra’s stare is unyielding as she raised her head to look Inko in the eye. “I think Izuku should tell you that.”

“Why can’t you tell me?”

Spectra shook her head. “It’s best if you heard it from Izuku instead of me. If you trust him, then let him tell you when he’s ready.”

Inko realizes that she won’t get anything out of Spectra at this point and decides that she should take the teen’s words to heart. She reached out to grab the knife out of the sink when she feels Spectra’s hand loosely holding her wrist.

“I think you need a break Mrs. Midoriya. I read an article somewhere that standing on your feet for too long can be bad.” said Spectra, smiling warmly. Something warm, fuzzy and kind blooms inside of Inko when she feels the serenity behind the smile. “Would you like to watch some tv with me?”

“I’d love to.”

* * *

 

After two movies and four episodes of Iron Chef, Ember, Spectra and the others left, happily waving goodbye and promising to see Izuku tomorrow. Izuku beams back, fervently nodding his head. Inko says nothing as she watches them leave and remained tight lip when Spectra glanced back at her, bright green eyes glowing brightly as she threw Inko a secret nod.

The door to her home closes.

Now she has Izuku to herself. Inko lays rest a hand on her son’s and she forces herself to ignore how he tenses up at her touch.

“Izuku,” She cooed, resisting the urge to smother him in her arms. “You know...if anything is going on...you can always talk to me about it.”

“You won’t hate me if I tell you?” He asked, his voice uncharacteristically smaller than ever. “Will you hate me?”

Inko squeezes the hand that’s resting on Izuku’s, “Honey, I would never hate you.” She said, flashing a small smile.

“Even if-...even if I nearly killed someone? Even if I almost ripped a family apart? Would you still love me then Mom?” Izuku’s voice tightened and she sees twin trails of tears beginning to fall down his face. “Would you? No one would love a near murderer, no one could be a hero after tha-”

Whatever Izuku was going to say was muffled by Inko grabbing her son and smothering him in a bone crushing hug. “Who-How-Izuku that’s not you honey. You’re too pure to do something like that.” She babbled incoherently, trying to make sense of her son’s statements.

“I almost killed Vlad. I nearly tore apart Dan’s family. Almost left him without a brother, because I had to-” He choked up. Inko feels his tears fall on her shoulders and the tears that she hadn’t shed earlier slowly trail down her cheeks. “I took a ‘leap of faith’ off the school building because I listened to Kacchan. Kacchan said I could get a Quirk in another world but I also t-thought that no one would hurt me any-anymore. _Everyone_ would be happy if I...but no, I almost-I nearly killed my babysitter and tore him away from his family because I had to be weak.”

Inko tenses at the self-loathing in Izuku’s voice, blood boiling in hatred towards Katsuki. How dare he tell her son to do... _that?_ For a Quirk no less? She knew that Katsuki was a troublemaker and strived to sow chaos to others but to go this far… A shaky sob ripple through Inko as she wrapped her arms around Izuku waist, drawing him closer to her as he tried to pull away from her. Eventually, Izuku deflated, laying in her arms in a manner similar to a limp noodle his shoulders shaking as he brokenly sobbed.

Inko remained silent, opting to run her hands through his hands to comfort him, unable to speak.

“And then…” Another sob rippled through his body, his hands clutched on her blouse as if she was a life line.

Inko shushed him, “It’ll be fine.” She hated sounding like one of those stereotypical get wall cards in a gift shop but she had nothing else to offer.

“No it won’t!” A soft grunt was heard as Izuku weakly punched his mother’s shoulder blades. “I don’t know about _you_ ,” Inko flinched at the accusatory 'you.' “But I wouldn’t want to be around a person who ripped apart families because he was **_weak._ ** Couldn’t take a few mean words or a ‘gentle’ shove here or there. Just _had_ to jump off the school building. Just had to nearly kill someone else because I couldn’t stop being a useless Deku. Why would you love **_a n y o n e_ ** like that Mom? How could you?”

 Mistaking Inko’s stunned silence as confirmation, Izuku kept going. “I mean you shouldn’t. I wouldn’t blame you. Who could love a kid who couldnt-who can’t even…” The tight grip he once had on her shoulders loosened as he broke down once again. “I’m worthless. Why am I even still here?” He whispered.

Inko held him tighter and began rocking him. Izuku soon fell asleep and the second he did so, Inko openly sobbed, crying out all of her misery and desolation.

_‘I’m sorry Izuku. I’m so sorry.’_

 


	5. The Dream Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nocturne thinks alot. He has a plan for revenge in motion, he spends time with his youngest siblings and he realizes that his and older siblings prolonged absence has scarred Clockwork and Vortex in its own special way.
> 
> Cue emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh...college is killing me what can i say
> 
> and before anyone comments, _no nocturne isn't misgendering clockwork._ clockwork has a thing where they go by she/they around family and they/them exclusively around their classmates.
> 
> and this au is now a series whoopdedoo

 

“I’ll do it.” Nocturne said. He felt Vlad’s slim frame freeze in his grip. “I’ll need you to co-operate with me on a few things. It’ll take some time but it’ll happen.”

Vlad grip on his star coated arms tightened. “Seriously?” He breathed out, voice shaky. “You’re going to help out a kid carry out his desire for revenge on another child? You’re going to help a _monster_ inflict pain on another person?”

The dream therapist frowned, wondering why Vlad had called himself a monster. He then considered his initial analysis of the teen and his desperate plea. “I _chose_ to help you.” Nocturne insisted, pushing Vlad off his chest, slipping his fingers under the nineteen year old’s chin and forcing Vlad to look him in the eye. “I helped you because I could tell you were the type of person who doesn’t go this route unless absolutely necessary. The devotion you have towards the kids you babysit, the care and _empathy_ that’s in you Vlad? Is that what makes you a monster? If that’s the case, then I’m a monster as well. Worse than you would ever be. Whatever you considered evil or monstrous, I would be at least ten times worse. I’m a vengeful person Vlad. If this happened to my younger siblings? I would have tried to spill the kid’s blood.”

Nocturne chuckled darkly, too caught up to notice Vlad shudder uncomfortably. “Then again, I wouldn’t have tried to spill ‘Kacchan’s’ blood. I would have killed him. Not lying about that. Kid wouldn’t have lived to see the next day. Probably wouldn’t lived to see the next hour.” He admitted, “What you want me to do? Cause him to have nightmares to inspire some sort of change in him? Heh, that’s _child’s_ _play._ I’ve seen worse and I’ve done worse. So Vlad, do me a favor? Remember that you aren't a monster."

Vlad nodded reluctantly, still refusing to believe Nocturne’s words. He folded his arms against his chest. “What do I have to do for...this to work?” He questioned, trying to keep up his bravado from earlier but ultimately failing because of how uncomfortable and _guilty_ he felt doing this, wanting this.  

Guilt, Vlad decided, was something he never wanted to feel again.

“Well, I need Izuku-that’s his name right? I need him to start seeing me so I can understand how his mind works as well as figure out how to construct the nightmare. Try as I might, I can’t construct nightmares out of thin air.” Nocturne explained. “I’ll also need to see you and Dan, both for this and because you two need a therapist to help you with some of the trauma.”

 “Dan needs a therapist.” Vlad corrected. “I don’t. I’m fine.”

 Rolling his eyes, Nocturne shook his head. “Don’t lie to me. You aren’t fine.” Seeing Vlad was about to protest, he held up a hand to silence him. “The deal’s off if you don’t do this.”

 Vlad glared at the elder before sagging his shoulders and reluctantly nodding his head in reluctantly. “Fine.” He gritted out.

 “Good!” Nocturne chirped happily. “Once I think I’ve gathered enough... _data_ , then the real fun begins.” He grinned cruelly, bared fangs glinted brightly and amplified the malevolence and vengeance Nocturne desired to unleash.

 Vlad squirms, feeling more uncomfortable from the grin. He scrambled back away from Nocturne to distance himself from the slightly feral grin.

Raising a finger in the air, “Just...how far are you going with this?” Vlad asked. “I just want the kid to regret his actions and become a better person from it.”

“Vlad, Vlad, Vlad.” Nocturne cooed gently. “Don’t you know that dreams go where they _want_ to go? I can give him the dreams, I can control how intense it is but at some point his mind takes control and **_rolls_ ** with what it’s been fed. Dreams are wild and unpredictable. Nightmares are worse. ”

 That didn’t sound pleasant.

 “Isn’t there anyway to make sure he doesn’t go insane? Not saying that it would happen! Just I don’t want ‘Kacchan’ to lose himself.” urged Vlad.

 “Suppose we could monitor his progress, talk to him about them if need be.” Nocturne shrugged. “Does that satisfy you?”

 Vlad nodded.

 “Good.” Nocturne rose to his feet, Vlad following behind seconds later. “I’m sure your younger brother needs you at home.”

 Vlad bent down to grab his bag and slung it around his shoulders. “When will I…”

“You babysit my two youngest siblings. We will meet again Vlad.” Nocturne assured. “I wish you sweet dreams. 

Vlad waved goodbye and left the office.

Nocturne stood in the silence before slithering to the front of his office, deciding to pick up his phone and call his younger brother Vortex. He dialed Vortex’s number, tapping a tendril impatiently as he waited for Vortex to pick up the phone.

 _“Hi Big Bro!!!!”_ Vortex yelled shrilly, causing Nocturne to sharply pull the phone away from his ear. _“I wasn’t expecting a call today!”_

“I’m sure you weren’t but that’s what’s surprises are for right?”

_“I suppose so Brother!”_

“Use your inside voice Nocturne.” He ordered gently.

 _“I am using my inside voice!”_ Vortex protested, his voice growing higher than before. _“Really! I am brother! You have to believe me!”_

Weird thing about it? Nocturne believes it. Vortex has had a lot of trouble knowing when to use his inside and outside voices ever since he was little. At times, the younger would accidentally brew a sandstorm or cause it to rain heavily in their home, miniature floods sometimes followed soon after. Now Vortex doesn’t suffer relapses from his Quirk but he still couldn’t control how loud his voice was. 

Either way, progress was progress. Nocturne wasn’t going to invalidate it.

Nocturne pressed the speaker button and laid the phone on the counter. “What are you doing ‘Tex?”

 _“Nothing! I’m just sitting here watching tv! What about you?”_ asked Vortex, whose voice grew more and more excited than before. _“Are you setting up the office? Do you have employees yet? How long is it gonna take before it’s functional?”_

Yes, he had been setting up the office. No, he doesn’t have employees; at least, not yet. A few weeks at most. “I’m not here to talk to my little bro about my work. I’m here to talk about my favorite little tornado.” Nocturne said, slightly disturbed at how eager Vortex was to dismiss himself in order to talk about Nocturne. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the first time this happened and the stars in his stomach exploded sadly as this definitely wouldn’t be the last time. His siblings were too caring. They had too much selflessness and not enough selfishness in their veins. Conversely, Nocturne had too much selfishness and not enough selflessness in his veins. The desire to make everyone happy had lead to all of them accidentally taking advantage of one another at some point(Nocturne admits that sometimes he’s done it purposefully). Turning his focus away from his shrewd musings to his little brother, “What else did you do today kiddo?”

 _“Nothing much. Pandora and Sojourn asked me if I wanted to go hang with them while they went out to help Pandora find some open spots at the hero agencies in town. I didn’t go. Aeliana, Hermania, Cyprus, Marinus, Otho and Ria slithered out for_ **_something_ ** **.** _Didn’t tell me what it was though.”_

“What about Clockwork? Where’s your sister?”

Vortex huffs in irritation, letting out a low growl hearing his older brother chuckle humorously. _“I don’t know if you were paying attention last night or not but they said they were sleeping over at Vlad’s house last night. I called them earlier and they were still there.”_

Oh. That’s right. He remembers her calling last night. Clockwork’s shaky voice calling out for her mother, trying her best not to burst into tears as she begged him to put their mother on the phone. Being the asshole he was, he didn’t give up the phone until his mother had swatted his horns and snatched the phone from his hands. He doesn’t remember the exact conversation that happen but Nocturne clearly remembers his little sister’s voice growing distracted and forcing herself to put on a proud, vibrant bravado as she yelled ‘good night’ and ‘i love you’s into the phone. “Right.”

_“You okay brother? You sound distracted.”_

Hearing the concern bleed into Vortex’s voice makes him wonder if Vortex made the right choice wanting to go into Yuuei to become a professional hero. The compassion, sincerity, _selflessness_ ~~Out of all of them, Vortex was too selfless, too giving. How did an asshole like him end up with such a cinnamon roll like Vortex? The world might never know.~~   that Vortex had, he would have been a fantastic teacher, a fantastic doctor, a fantastic _anything._ A soul like Vortex’s was needed on the ground, helping the common people. But Nocturne won’t deny his little brother his dream career. “I’m fine man.”

 _“If you say so.”_ Vortex didn’t sound convinced.

“Why didn’t you hang out with your friends? Did they not invite you?”

_“They did but I didn’t want to hang out with them. I just wanted to stay home. Today didn’t seem...like the right day for it. Yesterday was too ‘exciting’ for me.”_

...Oh.

Nocturne couldn’t blame him. Hearing your best friend and babysitter almost die from a failed suicide attempt and having to watch another childhood friend nearly succumb to her death by being possessed by a slime villain would make anyone not want to go out. 

“Hey squirt? Think you’re up for hanging with me and your sister today?”

“ _ **YE**_ ** _S!”_ **

Nocturne grinned. That seemed to be just the thing to lift his mood.

“Alright go get dressed and let me call Clockwork. I’ll pick you up as soon as I finish calling her okay?”

 _“Alrighty! See you later bro!”_ With that Vortex hung up.

Nocturne called Clockwork, the dial tone ringing before it was picked up.

_“Hello?”_

...that wasn’t Clockwork.

“Who are you?” Nocturne demanded, summoning small stars in his hand ready to go out and eliminate any threats. “Why do you have Clockwork’s phone?”

_“Clockwork is sleeping for your information.”_

Okay, he knows that his sister is okay. She’s safe. But that still doesn’t answer his other question. “Who are _you?”_

 _“I’m Dan. Happy now?”_ Dan spat out.

So _this_ was Dan. Vlad’s little brother, the one he was so broken up over, the one he almost broke his promise to. Nocturne also connects the dots and realizes that this is the same Dan that Clockwork always talks about, nattering on and on about. The same Dan that was his little sister’s best friend.

“Extremely.” deadpanned Nocturne. “Can you wake up my sibling and put them on the phone?”

Silence crackled through the phone, two voices could be heard mumbling something to each other and then, _“Wha’ do you want Vomit?”_ came the tired voice of his youngest sister, thick with exhaustion and annoyance that she was forcibly awakened from her nap. He hoped that she hadn’t lashed out at Dan for something he wanted the teen to do for him.

“Letting you know I want you to get dressed. You, Vortex and I are hanging out today.”

 _“Uh...okay.”_ She sounds confused but she has every right to be. They haven’t hung out like this since when she was six or seven before Nocturne left. _“When are you coming? Just to have a time frame of course.”_

Nocturne shrugged.

_“Please tell me you didn’t just shrug your shoulders.”_

“Maybe.”

 _“You insufferable asshole. I’ll be dressed in five minutes but I’m not leaving until Vlad gets home.”_ Clockwork stated in **that** voice and Nocturne knows that as of now her word is law. _“I’m not leaving Dan alone.”_

A chuckle slipped out. Figures. She was loyal, so loyal to those she cared deeply about. Dan protests in the background that he would be fine. What a foolish thing to do since she snapped at him, insisting that she would stay. She was a lot of things, it’d take Nocturne too long to list how she was a precious treasure to him and this world.

“Alright Thyme Bean, see you then. Love you.”

_“Love you too big bro.”_

The phone clicks. He teleports home to pick up Vortex and good god can that kid pack a punch of energy. After almost falling down from the pure _chaos_ that was Vortex pouncing at him, his arms wrapping around his starry body in an extremely tight. Seems like they still have to work on Vortex and the intensity of his affection. Not that it wasn’t a bad thing. Not at all. Nocturne was glad he has such an affectionate sibling. It was just that _other_ people might not like it.

“Hey kiddo.” He whispered, ruffling the antenna on Vortex’s head, who nuzzles his head into Nocturne’s chest. “Ready to go?”

“Where are we going?!” came the enthusiastic question. 

“Well, you and I are going to my new office and hang out while we wait for Clockwork.”

“Really!” For a split second there were literal stars in Vortex’s eyes. What fourteen year old gets this excited about their older sibling’s job?

...Vortex. Vortex does. He loves that about him.

“Yea dude. Hold onto my hand, we’re teleporting there.”

Doing as he was told, Vortex snaked his hand in Nocturne’s and tightly gripped. “Okay! Ready!”

Nocturne smiled serenely. “You’re always ready.”

Instantly, the two were in Nocturne’s office. Once inside, Vortex subconsciously let go of his hand and excitedly fluttered around the room, happily babbling about every little thing he found exciting. The dream therapist would nod and calmly explain whatever confused Vortex, still smiling as he did so. Most times, when he would talk to his other siblings or other people in general, Nocturne wouldn’t still be smiling. A frown or smirk would have replace it long before now. But Vortex and Clockwork somehow managed to keep him smiling longer. Five minutes had passed by and Nocturne gently persuaded Vortex to talk about himself, about the things he liked, about no one other than _Vortex_.

Nocturne learned a lot. He learned that Vortex couldn’t stand loud blaring or whistling sounds. He learned that someone had teased him about having a tornado for legs but it had soon stopped when Clockwork had stepped in and beat the person up. He learned that Vortex really _really_ likes Voltron, Landry, and Kuromi. That he even has a little figurine collection of them. Not only did Vortex learn to control electricity but he has also picked up the ability to control heat within the past three years. When he hears that one, Nocturne let a bitter laugh slip loose from his mouth as he picked at the points of his horns. 

He should have know that being gone for so long would have caused him to miss out on things like this. Nocturne also knows and takes bitter pride in the fact that his older siblings regretted missing out on this. Seeing your younger siblings unleash new abilities of their Quirks was enthralling. Being there to _help_ them latch on to that ability and make it their own? There was no words to describe that feeling.

Another fifteen minutes pass by and it's filled with Nocturne relearning his little brother before Clockwork teleports in, her hands on her hips as she shifted her weight to one side and looked at him with a semi bored expression. 

“Hey Star-Vomit.” She greeted, turning around to see her other brother caused her to light up. “Vortex!” She ran towards him and the two embraced each other in the tightest and warmest hug ever possible.

The hug seems to last forever.

Or it would have if Nocturne hadn’t coughed.

Vortex and Clockwork break apart to stand side by side, looking up at Nocturne with impossibly round and expecting red eyes. It makes Nocturne think back to when they were two and when they would wear matching outfits whenever the three would hang out together.

“So,” Clockwork began.

Vortex bounced up and down in excitement. “What are we doing today big bro?!”

“...I don’t really know to be honest.” Nocturne answered honestly. “I just thought we could just hang out like we used to.”

Both his younger siblings gave each other a look before turning back to him and nodding their heads in excitement. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go then!” They exclaimed.

Now _that’s_ what Nocturne wanted to hear.

He took them to their favorite place when they were younger and he’s happy to see them smiling like they did when they first came here. They had played games. Nocturne found out that Vortex was really damn good at Dance Dance Revolution and Clockwork was a fucking pro at the real life Mario levels. They ate _good_ food. He was proud to know that they still loved doriyaki to bits. He swore he was going to become a pile of starry goo when he saw Vortex and Clockwork simply melt upon taking a single bite of the treat.

The three had enjoyed themselves. Nocturne was happy, Nocturne was _proud_ that he was able to get them smiling like the bright stars they both are.

“This has to be one of the best days ever.” He heard Clockwork whisper to her brother as he wrapped her hair in a bun and stuck a pair of chopsticks in her hair.

“I say so as well!” Vortex whispered. Well, tried to. He still has trouble controlling the volume of his voice but it was of no issue to Clockwork. “You think if all our older siblings had stayed home we would have more days like this?”

He didn’t hear her say anything but he knows she responded when Vortex responded despondently, “Mmhmm I think so too. But I’m not mad at them for leaving us. They had jobs as heros and stuff. Their jobs just took them away from us.”

“I don’t hate them either brother. It’s different to have them here in front of us than having to deal with random five minute phone calls or sporadic visits.” Clockwork said. “Seems surreal to me. Like any moment they can leave us again. Next time it might be for good.”

 _‘Seems like all the older siblings are going to have to talk.’_ thought Nocturne.

“Just because you have those dreams where they’ll leave us doesn’t mean it’s going to happen.” said Vortex, his voice a shadow of his normally sharpness and loudness.

Finding out that Clockwork still had those dreams started the ache in Nocturne’s heart. When she was younger, she would have terrible nightmares of all her friends and family dying in front of her eyes. They left her wide awake in the middle of the night, crying her heart out as everyone in the family would try to calm her down. She insisted that her dreams told her the future and that everyone she cared about would be dead. It had taken time but Clockwork managed to get through her nightmares and saw them as just that: nightmares.

However, it had seemed that with all the big siblings having to leave to do their own thing caused the nightmares to spring back full force.

He hoped that they weren’t as intense as they were when she was little.

He also hoped that his dream dust would work this time around.

“How do you know it won’t? You can’t tell the future.”

“True but have a little faith. Your nightmares are trying to convince you to believe something that isn’t true. Matter of fact, you’re letting them win right now.” Vortex stated. “I’ve never know my sister to let something defeat her. Did you give up when you got a black eye while fighting that kid who wouldn’t stop teasing me about having a tornado instead of legs? Did you give up after Katsuki’s minions caused that bucket of paint to spill all over you?” She didn’t respond. “Nah, you didn’t. You were still crying but you stood up on your own two legs and fought. You kicked their asses and you taught them not to mess with you. You just have to do the same with these nightmares.”

Clockwork must have nodded. “Good.” Vortex praised. “Let’s go find Nocturne. He should be back with the doriyaki by now.”

Vortex had tried not to comment on how long Nocturne was gone but Clockwork has already picked up on it. “Maybe he already left for good.” She said bitterly, her voice wavering a bit. He belatedly realized that she was trying not to cry.

Hearing enough, Nocturne had emerged from behind one of the stands, plastering a smile on his face as he presented the two with the pastry. They both greedily snatched it out of his hands before beginning to slowly nibble on it, trying to savor the treat.

Nocturne no longer saw like that. Instead he sees it as them trying to savor this moment with him before he would permanently “leave” them.

“Hey uh,” Nocturne began, catching the undivided attention of the two. “We’ve been out here for a long while. You two tired?” He’s tired as all outdoors but he’s willing to suffer through his exhaustion for these two. Anything for his youngest siblings.

“A little bit.” “Yea.”

Outstretching his hands, Clockwork and Vortex both loosely latched onto a hand. “Don’t worry. We can come back here whenever you like.” He said in an assuring voice, causing the two to latch on a bit tighter than before.

Closing his eyes, he teleports them back to his office. He picked them both up and sat them on the counter. The two fourteen year olds looked on in confusion.

“I know, I know.” He placated. “I’ll take you two home. I will. I promise...I just want to talk to you two about yesterday.”

His baby brother and sister tensed at the thought of yesterday’s events. “Uh...shit. How do I start this?” Nocturne can easily talk about the aftermath of a failed suicide attempt with anyone else but his siblings. He’s a therapist. It’s his job. He’s supposed to talk about it. Yet he never expected to have this talk with anyone in his family. Perhaps it was because he made the foolish mistake of assuming his family was safe from this. “Just...know that I love you two so very much. I might not show it all the time but I love you both with all my heart. You’re my little starlights, alright? Never forget that your big brother and everyone in this family loves you.”

Frantically, the two nodded.

“Ever-Everyone in every family makes their fair share of mistakes. Ours is no different.” Nocturne continued. “I made mistakes, our older siblings made mistakes but collectively our biggest mistake was leaving you two for so long. We _assumed_ that you were okay with us being gone for so long. We _assumed_ that since you have Mom, Mother and Dad, that you would be fine without us. That was wrong of us, understand? We should have called you more often, we should have visited you more often. We should have **_never_ ** put our jobs over you two. Both of you are our first priority.” He reached out to brush away some of the tears that welled up in the corner of Clockwork’s eyes. “Please believe us when we say that we are staying here permanently. We aren’t going to leave you. The only that would ever cause us leave you both is us dying.”

That last addition was in poor taste as Vortex and Clockwork flinched back, both of them starting to openly cry. In a worried haste. Nocturne scooped them both up in his arms and began to rock them like he once did when they were babies. “Speaking of death, I, uh, if anything were to happen to you two, we wouldn’t know what to do. Especially if we could have done something to prevent it.” He gulps, his voice growing thick with unwanted emotion. “Please, please, _please_ remember you aren’t worthless, you deserve the right to live, you aren’t horrible, you are worth every single damn penny, every single piece of treasure on this fucked up planet and more. You’re so, so valuable.”

They grip onto him, two pairs of small hands digging into him as they cry harder. “Never believe what anyone else tells you if they say something like that. They’re wrong. So wrong. Alright? Tell me you understand what I’m saying.” He’s _begging_. He normally doesn’t beg but normalcy wasn’t as important as his baby sister and brother.

“Y-yes.” One of them weakly choked out while the other nodded into his body.

“I understand I can’t stop you from feeling a certain way. I really do. But that doesn’t mean I won’t help you understand and come to terms with them. We all will, everyone in this family will help if anything’s bothering you. Though we can’t do it if you don’t tell us what’s wrong. Little starlights, I’m begging you please come to us, **_talk to us_ ** if you ever feel like you...want to stop living or thought abo-about how to stop living.” A lone tear trails down his face and the emotional dam breaks. “I don’t know what I would _do_ if-if you ever…I’m not sure how any of us would keep going know-knowing that you two had died.”

Trying to imagine a life without them caused  Nocturne’s choke on his next sentence and anything he had to say dissolve into mournful sobbing. The three siblings sat on the floor sobbing their eyes out, hands latching on each other to ground them all, reminding them all that they were alive and what had nearly happened to Izuku could have easily happened to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://polyrhyme.tumblr.com)


End file.
